


Voglia di fragola

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Repayment, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna Potter è stata rapita il giorno della sua nascita e mai nessuno è riuscito a trovarla.<br/>Severus Piton, dopo la guerra magica, ha fatto perdere le proprie tracce e ha vissuto insegnando inglese nelle scuole babbane. Ora, mentre si gode la pensione, un incontro sconvolgerà la sua vita.<br/>Chi è quella ragazza che ha la stessa voglia a forma di cuore di Lily? Che ne sarà dei sentimenti di Severus?<br/>[Repayment]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho proprio il tempo materiale per iniziare una nuova storia, e invece… Eccomi qui. .-. credo di essermi auto plagiata per certe cose (come Lily Luna che viene rapita), ma la storia è diversa e, soprattutto, è una Repayment *------* Io adoro le Repayment *--------* Non ce ne sono mai abbastanza! Quindi, eccomi qui u.u  
> È una storia un po’ strana, che parte da presupposti diversi delle solite Repayment (insomma, non che ce ne siano molte XD che io sappia, almeno o.O). Spero comunque che possa piacervi =)  
> Sarà una long, non so quanto long, spero non troppo. Nella mia testa è già tutto deciso, perciò non temete =)  
> Buona lettura! =) ovviamente, i pareri sono ben accetti =)

**Prologo**

La famiglia Potter era stata felice per un lungo periodo di tempo. Harry e Ginny si erano sposati presto, a pochi anni dalla fine dalla guerra, però avevano aspettato ancora un po’ di tempo prima di consolidare la famiglia. James Sirius Potter era nato ed era stato accolto dalla grande famiglia Weasley con gioia e amore. Appena un anno dopo, era arrivato anche Albus Severus, a far compagnia al fratello, assieme alla cugina Rose. Poi, era stato il turno di Lily Luna.  
Erano tutti in festa. I cuginetti aspettavano la nuova cugina, i fratellini aspettavano la nuova sorella. Harry e Ginny non vedevano l’ora di abbracciare la prima femminuccia di casa Potter.  
Poi, la tragedia.  
Lily Luna non fece nemmeno in tempo a lasciare l’ospedale: venne rapita prima, a meno di un giorno dalla sua nascita. Harry mobilitò tutto il dipartimento Auror, invano. La cercarono in ogni dove, senza trovarla. La cercarono per anni, inutilmente.  
La tragedia spense il sorriso della famiglia Potter per molto tempo.

***

Severus Piton era sparito dal mondo magico una volta finita la guerra. Era stato salvato e curato dal morso di Nagini, ma, dato che il suo compito era terminato, non aveva voluto sentir ragioni. Aveva fatto quello che doveva con Potter, ma aveva poi scoperto che lui aveva detto a tutti come e perché lo aveva fatto, e non riusciva a sopportare gli sguardi ammirati della gente. Nemmeno la pietà velata negli occhi dei suoi conoscenti.  
No, Severus non voleva questo per se stesso. Non voleva la gloria, l’onore e tutte quelle baggianate. Lui era un uomo che viveva di ombre e che nell’ombra trovava il suo benessere. Per questo se n’era andato, senza dire niente a nessuno, sparendo dal mondo magico nel vero senso della parola. Aveva rifiutato il sussidio del Ministero e si era rimboccato le maniche: l’ultimo suo atto di magia aveva previsto la falsificazione di qualche documento, per poter venire assunto come insegnante d’inglese in un liceo babbano. Aveva svolto egregiamente il suo compito – pur risultando il solito professore antipatico – e adesso erano un paio d’anni che si godeva la pensione. Con i risparmi si era comprato una piccola villetta a schiera in un bel paese, in Galles. Viveva tranquillo assieme alla sua gatta, Minerva, che aveva visto in un negozio di animali quasi per caso. Non aveva resistito: somigliava troppo alla versione Animagus della vecchia professoressa. Beh, quantomeno non pativa la solitudine: la gatta si era sinceramente affezionata a lui; quando girava per casa diventava la sua ombra e non faceva altro che aspettare che lui si sedesse in poltrona, la sera, per acciambellarsi sulle sue gambe e fargli le fusa, mentre lui leggeva un buon libro e l’accarezzava distrattamente in mezzo alle orecchie.  
Si godeva la vecchiaia ed era ormai convinto che nulla potesse arrivare a sconvolgerlo.


	2. La voglia a forma di cuore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggiorno ora perché il prologo non dice sostanzialmente niente XD  
> E poi ho già scritto parecchi capitoli ò.ò non lo so, l’ispirazione mi sta prenden-do, spero di finire di scriverla entro oggi XD anche se dubito… Poi, pian piano, aggiornerò =)  
> Ringrazio chi ha messo le storie nelle seguite e chi mi ha commentato! =)   
> Buona lettura! =)

**La voglia a forma di cuore**

Stava facendo la spesa. Come ogni settimana, aveva preso il suo sacchetto di stoffa e comprava lo stretto necessario: pane, latte, uova, burro. Fu allora che la vide.  
La ragazza stava tendendo il braccio per prendere un flacone di detersivo, posto troppo in alto. Si stava sforzando e non riusciva ad arrivarci. Aveva i capelli rossi, sì, ma non fu questo che colpì Severus: fu la voglia a forma di cuore sulla spalla destra a fargli venire un colpo al cuore; una voglia rosa persa in un mare di lentiggini arancio, che spiccava sulla pelle comunque diafana.  
La stessa voglia che aveva Lily.  
Severus si diede dello stupido per qualche secondo. Lily era morta ormai da anni e non poteva di certo essere quella ragazza, che aveva sì i capelli rossi, ma di una sfumatura decisamente più aranciata. Non riusciva a vederla bene in viso, ma i suoi occhi non sembravano verdi…  
“Posso aiutarla?”  
Si era avvicinato senza nemmeno rendersene conto. La ragazza girò la testa e sorrise.  
 _No, non sono verdi._  
Gli occhi erano azzurri, ma con un cerchio dorato attorno alla pupilla. Eppure la somiglianza era impressionante.  
 _Sei ridicolo, Severus. Smettila subito._  
Aveva le labbra un po’ troppo piene e qualche linea non quadrava, ma quello sembrava _davvero_ il viso di Lily.  
“Sì, la ringrazio!”  
Almeno la voce era diversa.  
Severus, che era decisamente più alto, riuscì a prendere senza sforzo il flacone, per poi porgerlo alla ragazza, che lo mise nel carrello già pieno.  
“Di nulla.” borbottò di nuovo l’uomo, allontanandosi.  
Era turbato. Erano stati solo pochi secondi, ma quella ragazza gli aveva ricordato Lily in una maniera impressionante. E quella voglia a forma di cuore…  
Severus pagò la sua misera spesa e si avviò fuori dal supermercato. Voltandosi indietro – non sapeva neanche perché lo stesse facendo – vide la ragazza di prima alla cassa, mentre rimetteva la spesa nel carrello, poi dopo aver pagato, che si avviava all’uscita. Si fermò per togliere i sacchetti ma rimase ferma, guardandoli con apprensione.  
Severus, sospirando, tornò indietro.  
“C’è qualche problema?” chiese.  
Lei sobbalzò, sorpresa.  
“Oh, ancora lei!” esclamò, sorridendo di nuovo “Ehm… Non abito molto lontano, ma devo portare a casa la spesa e… Non so come fare. Ci sono troppi sacchetti. Il fatto è che mia mamma si è rotta una gamba due giorni fa e in casa non c’era più nulla… Mi ha chiesto di andare a comprare le cose e mi ha dato la lista, ma io non ho ancora la patente… Sono a piedi.”  
“Se vuoi ti aiuto.”  
“Non voglio costringerla… Ha già la sua, di spesa…”  
“È solo mezzo sacchetto. Nessun disturbo: tanto non ho nulla da fare.”  
La ragazza, che prima era titubante, si aprì di nuovo in uno di quei sorrisi ampi e meravigliosi.  
“Oh, la ringrazio tantissimo! Comunque, il mio nome è Eva. Piacere di conoscerla!”  
Tese una mano. Severus gliela strinse.  
“Il mio è Severus. Piacere.”  
Presero così i sacchetti e, una volta che Eva ebbe sistemato il carrello, si avviarono verso la casa della ragazza.  
“Mi dispiace tanto averla disturbata.” stava dicendo lei “Ma davvero non sapevo come fare. La ringrazio, lei è una persona proprio gentile!”  
Severus alzò gli angoli della bocca in quello che doveva essere un sorriso.  
“Lei è la prima persona che me lo dice.”  
“Oh, dammi del tu! Posso farlo anch’io, vero? Comunque, perché non dovresti essere gentile?”  
“Ero un insegnate. Non molto ben voluto, a dir la verità.”  
Le chiacchiere gli stavano facendo bene. Le chiacchiere lo distraevano dal pensiero di quella voglia dalla forma di cuore, di quel viso… Persino il suo sorriso, così grande, così luminoso, gli ricordava _lei_ , anche se la forma delle labbra era diversa.  
“Davvero? E cosa insegnava?”  
“Inglese.”  
“Oh, siamo arrivati!”  
Si erano fermati davanti ad una villetta come tutte le altre. Eva aveva appoggiato le borse per terra e aveva aperto la porta.  
“Puoi aspettare un secondo?” aveva chiesto, prima di riprendere le borse e sparire in casa. Severus era rimasto, chiedendosi cosa volesse da lui.  
“Eccomi! Potevi anche appoggiare i sacchetti, eh.”  
Aveva in mano un bloc-notes e una penna. Severus grugnì qualcosa e si affrettò a fare come gli era stato detto.  
“Senti, dai ripetizioni?”  
“Sono in pensione.”  
“Oh… Però le dai, vero?”  
Severus sospirò.  
“A che ti serve?”  
“Ad avere ripetizioni, ovvio!”  
Rise, e Severus sentì il cuore accelerare i battiti. Con gli occhi chiusi, all’ombra della porta di casa, così che i capelli sembrassero più scuri… Anche se quelle labbra…  
 _Oh, accidenti. Non sono più un ragazzino._  
“Se proprio ti servono…”  
 _Che male mi farà? Insegnare mi è sempre piaciuto._  
“Ti ringrazio!” esclamò lei “Dammi il tuo indirizzo, così passo da te. Quest’anno ho la maturità, i miei voti non sono al massimo e l’anno scolastico sta per finire… Mi serve un miracolo!”  
Severus dettò l’indirizzo alla ragazza, che se lo segnò. Poco dopo, solo con il suo misero sacchetto della spesa, l’aveva salutata e se ne era tornato a casa. Si erano dati appuntamento per l’indomani, alle tre.  
 _Non sarà poi così sconvolgente, vero? Ho insegnato ad un sacco di ragazzi, nella mia vita…_  
Severus sapeva, però, che se lei non avesse avuto quella voglia a forma di cuore probabilmente l’avrebbe mandata a quel paese tempo prima. Non l’avrebbe nemmeno aiutata con la spesa, o a prendere il detersivo. Era come una calamita…  
 _No, non devo pensarci. Sono solo sciocchezze._  
Era entrato in casa e, senza nemmeno mettere via la spesa, si era seduto sulla sua solita poltrona. La gatta, che l’aveva osservato per un attimo, piegando la testa, aveva miagolato una volta e poi gli era salita in braccio.  
“Abbiamo un bel problema, Minerva…” sussurrò, reclinando il capo e chiudendo gli occhi, mentre con una mano la carezzava fra le orecchie.


	3. Ripetizioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo non è molto lungo, lo so, e non abbiamo un’introspezione da parte di Eva… Solo per Severus. Ho pensato se allungarla un po’, ma diciamo che siamo ancora alle premesse della storia, quindi non saprei che dire di più. Severus è turbato, ma cerca di nascondere il turbamento persino a se stesso.  
> Non credo di aver altro da aggiungere, se non che sono in modalità zen e che spero di leggere i vostri pareri in proposito.  
> Ah, già, ma questo non riguarda la storia… Causa università ed esami, come ho scritto nel mio profilo, tutte le storie sono da considerarsi più o meno sospese, ma ciò non significa che non scriverò, solo che gli aggiornamenti saranno più radi. Inoltre, di questa storia ho già pronti dei capitoli, che mi consentiranno di aggiornare più spesso rispetto alle altre. Sono solo da rivedere, ecco.  
> Ringrazio chi segue/preferisce/ricorda e chi mi lascia il suo parere =)  
> Buona lettura =)

**Ripetizioni**

Si era torturato tutta la notte, invano.  
 _Che accidenti mi è preso? Perché le ho detto che l’avrei aiutata?_  
Non riusciva a dormire. Il viso di Eva continuava a fare capolino nella sua mente. La sua risata luminosa…  
Non che si sentisse attratto da lei, chiaro. Severus aveva passato da tempo l’età delle cotte e di tutte quelle baggianate simili. Inoltre, nel suo cuore c’era sempre e solo Lily.  
Era la somiglianza a turbarlo. Quella voglia a forma di cuore, e poi il suo viso, il suo sorriso. Si era chiesto più volte se fosse stato gentile – _gentile_ , per Salazar, gentile _lui_! – solo perché Eva gli ricordava Lily.  
 _Aaah, basta! Sono tutte sciocchezze._  
Si era rigirato nel letto, inutilmente, ancora per qualche tempo. Poi, sospirando, aveva ceduto all’insonnia e si era alzato, alle prime luci dell’alba.  
Aveva dato da mangiare a Minerva, si era preparato una buona tazza di caffè e aveva fatto colazione. Aveva pulito un po’ casa durante la mattinata, spostando i libri magici nella piccola stanza adibita a laboratorio di pozioni – nonostante tutto, non aveva abbandonato la sua passione – e l’aveva chiusa a chiave. La ragazza sarebbe venuta nel pomeriggio e non doveva rischiare di trovare cose strane in giro. Non che pensasse di lasciarla girare per casa, chiaro. Ma era sempre meglio essere prudente.  
Alle tre in punto suonò il campanello.  
Severus andò ad aprire e si trovò di fronte il sorriso luminoso di Eva.  
“Entra.” le disse, burbero, in modo da mascherare il turbamento.  
 _È più simile a lei di quanto ricordassi._  
La ragazza, che aveva uno zaino a tracolla, non se lo fece ripetere due volte e andò ad accomodarsi in salotto, sedendosi sul piccolo divano nero.  
“Che casa carina che hai, Severus! Forse un po’ troppo nera…”  
Era vero: i mobili erano pochi, sì, ma di colore scuro. Le pareti bianche non riuscivano in alcun modo a smorzare l’effetto tetro, così come le finestre – di certo non aiutavano le pesanti tende di velluto blu.  
“A me piace così.” disse l’uomo “Comunque, non devo aiutarti a studiare? Se andassimo in cucina sarebbe meglio…”  
“Oh, un gatto!” aveva esclamato lei, ignorandolo.  
 _Iniziamo bene._  
“È una gatta. Si chiama Minerva. Seguimi, dai.”  
Eva prese Minerva in braccio e seguì l’uomo nella piccola cucina. Non che fosse veramente divisa dal salotto – solo un muretto basso separava le due stanze, consentendo comunque di vedere cosa succedeva. Ma in cucina c’era il tavolo – piccolo, quadrato, sempre di legno scuro – con le sedie; di sicuro il posto migliore per studiare e fare i compiti.  
Eva poggiò con calma il suo zaino sul tavolo, dopo aver cercato inutilmente di far sedere Minerva sulle sue ginocchia, e iniziò a tirar fuori un libro dopo l’altro.  
Gli spiegò in cosa avesse bisogno di aiuto, facendo accenni anche a matematica e a storia.  
“So che ti porterò via un sacco di tempo, se deciderai di aiutarmi.” disse infine “Perciò, ovviamente, ti posso pagare. Quanto sarebbe all’ora?”  
“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo.” rispose lui. Aveva una pensione modesta, vero, ma era sempre bastata. Non faceva molto, durante le sue giornate; perlopiù leggeva, curava il piccolo giardinetto e, al massimo, preparava qualche pozione. I giorni erano uno uguale all’altro, quindi fare qualche ora di ripetizioni sarebbe stato solo un piacevole diversivo.  
Eva cercò di protestare, subito messa a tacere dall’ex professore.  
Alla fine, poggiò il viso sulle mani e sorrise.  
“L’avevo detto, che eri una persona gentile.”  
Severus scosse la testa, turbato come al solito.  
“Ci mettiamo al lavoro?” chiese, per distrarsi.  
Passarono il resto del pomeriggio a studiare. Severus era un professore inflessibile, ma Eva non si lamentava. Leggeva, ripeteva, prendeva appunti, studiava.  
Ben presto l’uomo si perse ad osservarla. I capelli erano lunghi e le ricadevano davanti al viso, tanto che lei era costretta a scostarseli ogni cinque minuti. Erano ramati, molto più arancio che rossi, e mossi, ma non con i boccoli. Eva aveva delle lentiggini sulle spalle e vicino al naso, che però non la penalizzavano, anzi. Gli occhi avevano un taglio molto simile a quello di Lily, così come i lineamenti sembravano più o meno gli stessi.  
 _Lily._  
Se la ritrovava davanti, anche se diversa. Quando la ragazza alzava il viso e sorrideva, ogni tanto l’immagine di _lei_ si sovrapponeva alla sua, confondendolo. Avevano lo stesso sorriso, anche se fatto con labbra diverse.  
E poi c’era la voglia a forma di cuore.  
 _Lily_.  
Severus era sempre più turbato. Come poteva una babbana sconosciuta essere così simile a lei? Eppure anche così diversa, nello stesso tempo.  
Verso le cinque e mezza l’uomo propose di fare una pausa per bere del the. Eva accettò, entusiasta, e si affrettò a mettere via i libri. Si alzò dalla sedia, stiracchiandosi, e camminò avanti e indietro dalla cucina al salotto per un paio di volte, per sgranchirsi le gambe.  
“Sono esausta.” disse infine, facendosi cadere sul divano.  
Minerva, che si era seduta sul muricciolo divisorio, fece un balzo e la raggiunse, acciambellandosi sulle sue gambe.  
“Ah, adesso stai tranquilla?” chiese Eva, divertita, iniziando ad accarezzare la gatta.  
Severus, nel frattempo, armeggiava con il bollitore. Tirò fuori una scatola di biscotti che aveva comprato tempo prima, spinto dalla golosità, ma che poi non aveva mai aperto. Sembravano ancora buoni e si presentavano bene.  
“Il the è pronto.” disse infine, versando la bevanda nelle tazze “Vuoi del latte, del miele…?”  
“Nulla, grazie.”  
Eva era tornata al tavolo. Minerva le si strusciò contro le gambe, facendo le fusa.  
“Hai proprio una gatta affettuosa, sai?”  
Severus le rispose con un grugnito abbastanza neutro.  
Bevvero il the e mangiarono i biscotti, poi Eva si preparò per tornare a casa.  
“Ci vediamo fra due giorni, alla stessa ora?” chiese, mentre il professore la stava accompagnando alla porta.  
Lui fece un cenno con la testa; Eva sorrise e poi uscì.


	4. Solo un vecchio professore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi che torno con un nuovo capitolo =)  
> So che ci sono spiegazioni “misere” per la fiducia di Eva in Severus (ci sono comunque indizi), ma verrà tutto svelato alla fine ;) e Severus non capisce più niente, ma questo sarà chiaro XD nel frattempo, godetevi il capitolo u.u  
> *va a farsi una tazza di the*  
> Buona lettura, fatemi sapere quello che pensate ;)

**Solo un vecchio professore**

Eva non riusciva a capire perché si fosse fidata di quell’uomo sin da subito.  
Al supermercato era stato gentile, certo, ma sapeva anche che la maggior parte dei malintenzionati lo era. Eppure Severus… Le ispirava fiducia.  
Non che non fosse una persona scostante. Anzi: il suo aspetto, il suo essere vestito di nero, la sua espressione imbronciata… Non erano per niente cose rassicuranti. Quando le aveva detto di essere in pensione, poi, se ne era stupita: non sembrava così vecchio; gli avrebbe dato al massimo cinquant’anni. No, era più una sorta di “eco lontano”; una sensazione di fiducia a pelle.  
Le era successo solo poche altre volte, nella vita. La maggior parte delle quali si era trattato di bambini, e lei pensava che fosse una caratteristica infantile quella di fidarsi di tutti. Da “grande”, solo due volte le era capitato. Una aveva quindici anni, era al mare con i genitori e aveva visto questo signore un po’ stravagante, con i capelli bianchi e sottili e un costume viola con delle stelle disegnate. Si era avvicinata e avevano iniziato a parlare, ed era risultato un signore così simpatico – anche se palesemente tocco – che avevano passato tutta la vacanza praticamente insieme, ogni volta che potevano. Eva era riuscita a vederlo solo sulla spiaggia e, una sera, a passeggiare in pieno centro – ed era vestito in un modo così assurdo! – ma erano diventati quasi amici… L’altra volta era stata durante un weekend dalla nonna, in campagna. Aveva incontrato questo uomo davanti ad uno di quei distributori di latte automatico, che sembrava incapace di capirne il funzionamento. Lei, diciassette anni appena compiuti, si era avvicinata per aiutarlo, ma lui le aveva risposto che stava solo riflettendo sul fatto che ormai il mestiere del lattaio non sarebbe servito più a nulla – e suo padre era lattaio. Avevano poi chiacchierato tutto il pomeriggio, prima che lui dovesse andarsene. Non l’aveva rivisto mai più.  
Comunque, per Severus, non aveva avuto nulla da temere: il professore era stato diligente e professionale e avevano studiato tutto il pomeriggio.  
“Eva, sei a casa?”  
“Sì, mamma.”  
La ragazza si tolse le scarpe e andò in salotto, dove vide sua madre seduta sul divano, con la gamba ingessata che sporgeva dal bracciolo.  
“Com’è andata? Questo professore è una persona preparata? Ti ha detto quanto vuole?”  
Eva alzò le spalle, facendo scivolare lo zaino a terra e sedendosi sulla poltrona.  
“È bravo, sì. Non vuole soldi: ha detto che, tanto, non farebbe nulla lo stesso; quindi non gli rubo del tempo. È in pensione, non ha altro da fare.”  
“Capisco. Ma sei sicura che sia una persona valida?”  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Se vuoi gli chiedo di venire e te lo presento. Ha insegnato inglese per anni, mamma…”  
“E va bene. Mi fido di te. Ma se ce lo fai conoscere è meglio, sì.”  
Eva passò il resto della serata, dopo cena, a leggere e a mandare messaggi alla sua migliore amica, Noemi.  
Fu solo poco prima di dormire che il suo pensiero corse al vecchio professore. Non si era nemmeno fatta dire il suo cognome… Chissà che avrebbe pensato dell’invito a casa sua.

***

“Severus, ti andrebbe di venire a cena da me uno di questi giorni?”  
L’uomo aveva strabuzzato gli occhi.  
Si trovavano nella cucina, come la prima volta, e lei stava scrivendo un tema storico da sottoporre poi al giudizio del professore.  
“Ecco, mia madre vorrebbe conoscerti… Le ho detto che sei una persona affidabile, ma a quanto pare la mia parola non basta…”  
“Capisco.” aveva risposto Severus, tranquillizzandosi “Va bene, verrò.”  
Poteva dire di no. Perché la stava assecondando?  
Se sua madre avesse avuto qualcosa da ridire non l’avrebbe più vista.  
 _Che assurdità._  
Di certo, se non si faceva conoscere dai genitori, loro avrebbero pensato che ci fosse qualcosa, sotto. E allora sì che non l’avrebbe più rivista.  
 _E perché dovrebbe essere un problema?_  
“Grazie.” aveva detto Eva, sorridendo.  
 _Quel maledetto sorriso. Ecco qual è il problema._  
Severus borbottò qualcosa e poi entrambi ripresero a fare quello che stavano facendo.

***

I signori White sembravano persone perbene.  
Eva aveva aiutato sua madre, Abby, a cucinare; poi aveva servito in tavola. Alan, suo padre, aveva accolto Severus, che si era presentato con una bottiglia di vino.  
Durante la cena avevano chiacchierato soprattutto in merito agli studi di Eva e al suo livello di preparazione.  
“Non è mai stata una cima, ma è intelligente e quest’anno ha la maturità. Non sa quanti insegnanti abbiamo cambiato… Non ne voleva proprio sapere, diceva di volercela fare con le sue forza. Ecco perché non abbiamo esitato quando ci ha detto di lei… Mi sembra una persona competente…”  
Severus aveva annuito e aveva cercato di parlare il meno possibile.  
Al momento del congedo, Alan gli aveva teso una mano.  
“Beh, è stato un piacere, professor Piton.”  
“Di nulla, signor White.”  
Eva aveva fatto in modo di fargli sapere il cognome e di chiederglielo, per presentarlo adeguatamente ai genitori. Anche se lei, a casa, continuava a chiamarlo Severus.

***

Quella ragazza era entrata definitivamente a far parte della sua vita.  
Severus le stava dando ripetizioni da circa due mesi; gli esami erano alle porte. Erano i primi di giugno.  
Lui era ancora turbato dalla sua presenza. Certo, non c’era più la confusione dei primi incontri… Il viso di Lily non si sovrapponeva più a quello di Eva. Con il tempo, era riuscito a capire che le due erano persone diverse, nonostante la somiglianza e nonostante la voglia a forma di cuore sulla spalla.  
 _Insomma, non può avere nulla a che fare con Lily, no? È una semplice babbana._  
Eppure, non riusciva a fare a meno di osservarla a lungo. Gli piaceva il modo in cui si scostava i capelli dal viso, ad esempio. O il modo di legarseli insieme, perché non le dessero fastidio, utilizzando una semplice matita. Le lentiggini sulle spalle e sul naso, che si nascondevano nella lieve abbronzatura, dato che la ragazza amava passare ore e ore fuori.  
Aveva persino comprato un tavolino da mettere nel suo minuscolo giardino, dove poter studiare durante le belle giornate.  
Minerva si era affezionata a Eva, tanto che la seguiva sempre. Quando stava per arrivare, si piazzava davanti alla porta e miagolava.  
La ragazza, dopo aver passato ore e ore a studiare, aveva preso l’abitudine di parlare, parlare e parlare. Severus si sentiva un po’ un vecchio confidente: la cosa lo lasciava indifferente, anche se, piano piano, iniziò ad interessarsi seriamente alla vita della giovane.  
Aveva così scoperto che la sua migliore amica si chiamava Noemi, che era una sua compagna di classe e che era molto diffidente, tanto che la storia delle ripetizioni non la convinceva per niente e additava il professore come un vecchio maniaco.  
“Ma ci pensi? Come se tu mi avessi mai anche solo sfiorata! Io glielo ripeto, ma lei niente…”  
E Severus pensava che gli sarebbe piaciuto sfiorarla, sì. E poi si dava mentalmente dello stupido, perché l’unica donna che aveva mai desiderato in vita sua era morta anni e anni prima. Aveva passato una vita, dopo la caduta del Signore Oscuro, a contatto con altra gente, con donne e con ragazze di tutti i tipi, ma lei… Eva era diversa. Aveva un fascino che non si limitava alla somiglianza fisica con Lily, aveva un qualcosa… Non riusciva a definirlo.  
 _Non essere sciocco, Severus. Anche se non aveste almeno quarant’anni e passa di differenza – e li abbiamo – lei non sarebbe interessata a te nemmeno sotto Cruciatus. E tu non sei interessato a lei, punto. Come ti vengono in mente assurdità simili?_  
Ogni volta si arrabbiava con se stesso e ignorava i messaggi che il suo corpo, più o meno, tentava di inviargli. Ogni volta si diceva di essere troppo vecchio per provare di nuovo certe cose; si diceva che era impossibile anche solo _immaginare_ che _potesse provare_ certe cose, dato che lei non era Lily. E lui aveva amato solo Lily.  
Eva gli raccontò anche di avere un ragazzo, tale Matthew. Si erano conosciuti ad una festa organizzata per Natale e si erano frequentati per qualche mese prima di ‘ufficializzare’ la cosa. Erano una bella coppia.  
Severus, quando lo seppe, provò una spiacevole sensazione allo stomaco.  
 _Che mi stia ammalando?_  
Perché no, non poteva essere geloso di un ventenne e della sua ragazza. Perché no, non poteva essere geloso di una ragazza che non era neppure sua – _Merlino, che cosa aveva appena pensato, ‘ragazza’ e ‘sua’ nella stessa frase, no, era toppo!_ Poi aveva considerato che era stato geloso anche di Lily, e Lily davvero non l’aveva mai visto più che un amico. E poi aveva smesso di parlargli. E poi era finita con l’uomo che più odiava al mondo.  
 _Al cuor non si comanda._  
Ma non era il suo cuore a parlare, giusto? Non era niente, assolutamente niente.  
“Sai, Severus? Sei un vecchio professore, ma non sembri proprio tale. Insomma, potresti quasi essere il mio migliore amico!”  
 _Migliore amico._  
Ah, che presa in giro!


	5. La festa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi qui con un nuovo capitolo… Si fa un salto temporale, vero, ma dopotutto non era necessario assistere ad ogni ripetizione .-.  
> Piccole note alla fine, per il resto… Buona lettura!

**La festa**

Fu così che Eva passò gli esami di maturità con un voto accettabile. Decise che voleva invitare a tutti i costi il professore alla festa che si sarebbe tenuta.  
“Andiamo, non sarà nulla di scandaloso, glielo prometto! Non è un locale esclusivamente per giovani…”  
“Locale? Ti pare che potrei entrare in un locale? Guardami, Eva. Ho più di sessant’anni.”  
“Ne dimostri a malapena cinquanta.”  
“Questo mi fa piacere, ma la risposta è sempre no.”  
“Daaaaaaaai…”  
Eva non sapeva perché ci tenesse tanto. Dopotutto, conosceva il professore da soli tre, quattro mesi. Certo, era merito suo se era riuscita a superare la maturità in modo così brillante – rispetto ai suoi standard, ovviamente – ma nessuno se la sarebbe presa se il professore non fosse stato presente. Anzi, Noemi continuava a dirle che era una fortuna che gli esami fossero finiti, così lei non doveva passare più del tempo con quel ‘vecchio maniaco’.  
Eppure a lei non dispiaceva stare in compagnia di Severus. L’uomo era silenzioso, burbero, scostante… Ma, nonostante tutto, la stava sempre ad ascoltare. Avrebbe voluto andarlo a trovare ancora, dopo gli esami. Anche per questo si era presentata alla sua porta, qual giorno. Lui le aveva fatto le congratulazioni per il diploma – ed era la prima volta che vedeva un sorriso sul suo volto, ed era un sorriso compiaciuto –, poi le aveva offerto dei biscotti e, da quel momento, lei stava cercando di convincerlo a venire alla festa.  
“Ho detto di no, Eva. È… Inadeguato.”  
Severus poggiò la mano sul tavolo, sbuffando. Eva si mise a fissare le vene e le sottili rughe della mano. Un pensiero folle la colpì: avrebbe voluto stringerla, vedere chi di loro due aveva le dita più lunghe, vedere come le loro mani si potessero intrecciare. Il suo cuore accelerò un po’ i battiti e la confusione la invase.  
Alla fine, non resistendo, optò per poggiare la mano sulla sua.  
Severus sussultò, ma non si ritrasse. Sentì invece uno spiacevole calore salirgli lungo il collo, mentre lei si sporgeva sul tavolo, avvicinandosi e facendo la classica espressione da ‘cucciolo bastonato’.  
 _Quei maledetti occhi._  
Il colore era diverso, ma il taglio era lo stesso.  
Inoltre, in quella posizione, i seni della ragazza si erano fatti più evidenti. L’ampia scollatura non aiutava per niente.  
“Severus, ti prego…”  
“E va bene!” sbottò infine, sconfitto.  
Eva sorrise, con il suo solito sorriso ampio e luminoso, poi tornò a sedersi normalmente, senza tuttavia togliere la mano.  
Severus fece un respiro profondo e cercò di calmarsi.  
 _È indubbio che, fisicamente, mi attrae._  
Ci erano voluti mesi solo per riuscire ad ammetterlo a se stesso.  
 _Beh, è una bella ragazza, e io sono un uomo. È normale_ , tentò di giustificarsi.  
“Quindi ti aspetto alle nove all’entrata del ‘Paradise’, domani sera. Non vedo l’ora!”  
 _Oh, Merlino, in che guaio mi sono cacciato._  
Eva, con la mano libera, aveva preso un altro biscotto e l’aveva mangiato. Con l’altra, aveva iniziato invece ad accarezzare la mano di Severus, piano, con il dito indice. Lui non osava spostarla o ritrarsi. Era indubbio, però, che quelle semplici attenzioni gli stavano provocando delle reazioni… _Discutibili_ , ecco.  
 _È troppo tempo che non sto con una donna. Merlino! Credevo che ad una certa età non ci si dovesse più preoccupare di certe cose!_  
Quando accompagnò Eva alla porta, sperò che i pantaloni fossero risultati abbastanza larghi da nascondere l’erezione.

***

Severus aveva preso la patente babbana anni prima, quasi come prima cosa dopo aver definitivamente abbandonato il mondo magico. Aveva una piccola macchinina – non se ne intendeva di modelli e marche – di seconda mano, che funzionava egregiamente. Dopo che era andato in pensione, non l’aveva quasi più usata.  
Quel sabato, quindi, ci mise un attimo per ricordarsi come fare. Una volta che riuscì ad uscire dal garage, comunque, guidare gli tornò facile come sempre.  
Scoprì che il ‘Paradise’, di cui si era fatto dare l’indirizzo da Eva, era un locale abbastanza tranquillo. Dentro si ballava, vero, ma c’erano dei tavolini all’esterno ai quali la musica arrivava soffocata, permettendo alle persone di avere una conversazione civile. Severus non riuscì comunque a scacciare la sensazione di essere completamente fuori luogo.  
Eva lo vide appena entrò e agitò una mano. Era seduta al tavolo, fuori, e con l’altro braccio si teneva ad un ragazzo che doveva avere un paio d’anni più di lei.  
 _Matthew, probabilmente._  
“Severus, sei venuto!”  
Il suo sorriso era splendido e luminoso, come al solito. Gli altri ragazzi presenti al tavolo lo fissavano straniti, tranne una che aveva assottigliato gli occhi.  
“Ragazzi, questo è Severus, colui che mi ha dato ripetizioni. Se ora ho un diploma, è merito suo!”  
Mentre l’uomo si sedeva, si sentì un incerto “ciao” levarsi dal tavolo.  
“Severus, lui è Matthew, il mio ragazzo.” continuò lei, per nulla scalfita dalla mancanza di entusiasmo, indicando il ragazzo alla sua destra.  
 _Per l’appunto._  
“Lui è Andy… Lei è Chloe, Noemi…”  
 _Ah, quella che mi considera un maniaco. Ecco perché mi fissava così, dunque._  
Severus non sorrise a nessuno e fece solo un cenno del capo, a fine presentazioni.  
Ben presto rimase solo al tavolo, mentre tutti si alzavano per andare a ballare. Beh, non proprio solo.  
Noemi si era avvicinata a lui, con fare furtivo, e lo osservava bere la sua mezza birra.  
 _Rimpiango un bel boccale di Burrobirra. Anche del Whisky Incendiario, sì, perché no? Ma che sono venuto a fare, mi chiedo…_  
“Allora, e così… Lei è il professor Piton, dico bene?”  
Severus la osservò per circa mezzo secondo. Capelli neri a caschetto, naso abbastanza importante, occhi truccati ma non in maniera eccessiva.  
“Sì, sono io.”  
“E… Perché ha deciso di aiutare Eva con la scuola? Mi ha detto che non l’ha mai dovuta pagare.”  
Severus imprecò mentalmente contro quella sconosciuta. Ma che voleva?  
 _Accertarsi che io non sia un maniaco, certo._  
“Non vedo come mai la cosa dovrebbe interessarle.”  
Lei si fece ancora più sospetta.  
“L’ha mai toccata?”  
Severus quasi si strozzò con lo birra.  
“Ma che domande fa?! Non sono un pervertito! Le ho insegnato inglese!”  
Si vedeva lontano un miglio che non l’aveva convinta per niente.  
“Eppure perché mai un uomo in pensione, che finalmente può godesi la vita, spende il suo tempo appresso ad una ragazza appena maggiorenne? Non me la dà a bere, non a me.”  
Severus mise su la sua peggior espressione corrucciata.  
“Se proprio vuoi saperlo, mi ricorda una persona.”  
Ecco, la cosa che non avrebbe mai dovuto dire, né pensare. Ci aveva messo mesi per scindere Lily da Eva, ed ora era bastato l’accenno di una ragazza per mandare a monte tutto il lavoro. Severus guardò nel locale e vide la giovane ballare con il fidanzato, e nella sua testa l’immagine di Lily che rideva la sostituì per un momento, luminosa.  
 _Sono solo sciocchezze._  
“Davvero?”  
“Davvero. Se non avessi conosciuto i suoi genitori, giurerei che sia una parente.”  
Noemi aveva cambiato totalmente espressione: era esterrefatta, sorpresa. Spalancò la bocca, come per dire qualcosa, ma Severus si sentì tirare il braccio e distolse la sua attenzione da lei.  
“Dai, vieni anche tu a ballare!”  
L’uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Eva continuava a sorridere e a tirarlo per il braccio.  
“Non so ballare… E poi questa musica…”  
“Daaaai!”  
E, per un secondo, il viso della ragazza sparì, sostituito da quello di Lily.  
 _È colpa della conversazione che ho appena avuto. È un’allucinazione, non è reale…_  
I capelli rossi come il fuoco, non più tendenti all’arancio, e gli occhi verdi, lucenti, splendenti. Le labbra piccole, non carnose, e nessuna lentiggine attorno al naso. Sorrideva, dello stesso sorriso di Eva.  
Erano così _simili_.  
E poi la voglia, la voglia a forma di cuore sulla spalla desta.  
Dopo appena un secondo, Eva tornò ad essere se stessa. Gli occhi azzurri con la pupilla cerchiata, le lentiggini, le labbra carnose. Solo la voglia era rimasta, e Severus non riusciva a smettere di guardarla.  
Approfittando del suo attimo di esitazione, Eva lo tirò finché non fu costretto ad alzarsi. Se lo trascinò letteralmente dietro, zittendo le proteste del professore, finché non furono in pista. Allora si voltò, lo fissò in faccia, gli prese le mani e le mise sui suoi fianchi, mentre lei gli allacciava le braccia dietro al collo.  
“Non so come si balla!” aveva cercato di protestare ancora Severus, ma le sue parole erano coperte dal volume della musica. Stava per venirgli il mal di testa.  
Finì che rimasero a dondolare sul posto, fra il sorriso di Eva e il broncio dell’uomo. Dopo appena una canzone lui si staccò, tornò al tavolo, finì la sua birra e annunciò a tutti – ovvero Eva e Noemi – che se ne andava. Lei cercò di farlo rimanere, ma lui fu irremovibile.  
Solo una volta che fu a casa, solo nel suo letto, si concesse di ripensare alle sue mani sui fianchi di Eva.  
 _Piccoli, morbidi. Perfetti._  
Fece parecchia fatica ad addormentarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che sia chiaro che Severus non riesce proprio a dire di no ad Eva. Ci prova in tutti i modi, ma è sempre sopraffatto da lei… Anche a livello fisico.  
> Scinde Eva da Lily, anche se non sempre ci riesce, ma fra i due c’è comunque della complicità. Eva non capisce bene perché si incaponisce tanto con lui… È una di quelle cose che si scopriranno alla fine, non voglio dirvi nulla ora come ora.  
> E per le reazioni fisiche di Severus, beh, c’è da considerare che 1) per come la vedo io i maghi invecchiano molto più lentamente rispetto ai babbani, quindi l’età anagrafica non conta poi molto (anche come aspetto risulta più giovane) e 2) Severus ha passato una vita a reprimersi e ad autocondannarsi alla solitudine. È ovvio che al minimo accenno di contatto umano qualcosa succeda, ecco.  
> Spero sia tutto chiaro, davvero ^^” Se avete domande, chiedete =)


	6. Foto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, vi comunico che ho finito di scrivere anche questa storia, perciò gli aggiornamenti sa-ranno più regolari ;)  
> Grazie a tutti per il supporto e buona lettura!

**Foto**

Noemi aveva cercato di parlarle, non appena Severus se n’era andato.  
“Senti… Mi ha detto che somigli ad una persona.”  
“Ah, davvero?”  
Per un attimo si era sentita spiazzata.  
 _A me non ha mai detto niente._  
“Sì… Mi ha anche detto che le somigli così tanto che…”  
“Ehi, Eva! Non torni a ballare?”  
Matthew era uscito solo per poter reclamare la sua ragazza. Noemi aveva lasciato cadere il discorso.

***

Eva era tornata il giorno dopo, per scusarsi dell’accaduto.  
“Te l’ho detto, tu non c’entri. Non mi sentivo a mio agio e basta.”  
La ragazza era seduta sul divano e stava accarezzando Minerva.  
“Non volevo costringerti a venire.” disse, infine, tenendo gli occhi bassi “Però ci tenevo, alla tua presenza.”  
Severus, che era seduto sulla poltrona, non sapeva cosa dire.  
 _Ci mancava che mi facesse sentire in colpa per essermene andato!_  
“Senti, lo so. Ci ho provato, davvero… Mi spiace averti deluso.”  
Lei aveva alzato lo sguardo, sorpresa.  
“Ma cosa dici?! Sono io che mi dovrei scusare! Avrei dovuto capire che non ti saresti sentito bene…”  
 _Di questo passo, non ne veniamo più fuori._  
Qualcuno suonò il campanello. Severus, borbottando una scusa, si alzò per andare a vedere chi fosse.  
Minerva, proprio in quel momento, decise di saltar giù dalle gambe di Eva. Miagolò, prima di sparire dietro una porta.  
“Minerva!” sussurrò la ragazza, a mezza voce, sperando di non farsi sentire da Severus.  
La gatta miagolò ancora, mostrando la coda attraverso la porta.  
Sbuffando, Eva la seguì.  
Era un piccolo corridoio che dava su tre stanze: davanti a lei c’era il bagno, che qualche volta si era trovata costretta ad usare; le altre due non sapeva cosa contenessero, ma una doveva per forza essere la stanza del professore. Minerva miagolò ancora ed Eva la vide sparire dietro una porta socchiusa.  
“Minerva, non posso stare qui!” esclamò lei, seguendola suo malgrado.  
Sì, doveva essere la stanza di Severus. Le lenzuola erano nere – _come se mi aspettassi_ _altro_ , pensò Eva – ma i mobili erano chiari, a differenza di quelli delle altre stanze.  
Minerva si era accucciata davanti al comodino e miagolava, prendendolo a zampate.  
“Si rovinerà se continui così!”  
Nulla. Eva si era inginocchiata poco dietro alla gatta, ma non voleva toccarla per paura che la graffiasse. Continuava a miagolare.  
“Non essere sciocca, non posso aprire i cassetti del professore…”  
Per un folle momento si immaginò di trovare delle mutande, tutte nere. Ridacchiò.  
Minerva non accennava a smettere.  
“E va bene!”  
Nel cassetto c’era solo una piccola agenda, sopra quella che sembrava…  
“Una foto.” disse Eva, stupita, tirandola fuori.  
Nella casa di Severus non c’erano foto né tantomeno cornici. Il professore aveva solo l’essenziale: neppure un soprammobile era posato sulla credenza in salotto. Solo libri.  
Girandola, Eva scoprì che ritraeva Severus da giovane – non poteva avere più di quindici anni – accanto a una ragazza. Con un tuffo al cuore, non poté non notare la somiglianza.  
 _È la mia copia. Se non fosse per i colori, e le labbra…_  
Le sovvennero le parole che Noemi le aveva detto la sera prima. Sì, aveva accennato al fatto che Severus le aveva detto che lei gli ricordava qualcuno, ma così…  
I suoi occhi riuscirono a staccarsi miracolosamente dalla ragazza e Eva si trovò a valutare Severus da giovane. Era già abbastanza alto, i capelli e gli occhi erano gli stessi… Ma era strano vederlo con il viso liscio, non solcato dalle rughe e dai segni del tempo. Certo, l’uomo si manteneva bene – continuava a dargli al massimo cinquant’anni – ma nella foto aveva un non so che di… Giovane.  
Sì, era proprio giovane.  
Eva sorrise. Per un momento, desiderò averlo incontrato a quel tempo, anni e anni prima. Chissà come sarebbero state le sue mani, così lisce, mentre ora…  
Sentendo dei passi, Eva si affrettò a rimettere la foto dove era. Fece appena in tempo a chiudere il cassetto e a prendere in braccio Minerva, alzandosi, che Severus spalancò la porta.  
“Che ci fai qui?” le chiese, ma non sembrava arrabbiato.  
“Minerva è scappata. La volevo solo riacciuffare.”  
L’uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Magari non voleva stare con te… Povera gatta, non è più libera di girare neppure a casa sua!”  
Era ironico, tanto che Eva sorrise.  
Tornarono in salotto.  
“Chi era, comunque?” chiese Eva, mentre Severus si dirigeva in cucina per preparare il the.  
“Il postino. Qualcuno ha messo ad un pacco l’indirizzo sbagliato.”  
“Oh…”  
Eva si ritrovò a fissare Severus. Pensò al ragazzino della fotografia, che sorrideva timidamente, e lo mise a confronto con l’uomo burbero e sempre imbronciato che aveva di fronte.  
 _Se non fosse per i capelli, per il naso e per gli occhi, direi che sono persone diverse._  
Eppure si capiva che era lui.  
 _Chissà che gli è capitato, nella vita._  
Si rese conto che Severus non parlava mai di sé. In quei mesi, dopo che avevano finito la lezione, era sempre stata Eva ad instaurare una conversazione, a cianciare dei suoi amici e della sua vita. Ora si sentiva terribilmente curiosa, ma sapeva che, se non l’aveva fatto prima, difficilmente Severus si sarebbe aperto spontaneamente.  
 _È una buona scusa per tornare, no?_  
Ormai non sapeva più che raccontare a se stessa, pur di vedere il professore.  
Severus versò il the nelle tazzine e si avvicinò a lei, che era seduta sul divano.  
“Usciamo? Oggi è proprio una bella giornata.”  
Eva gli osservò le mani, arrossendo.  
 _Noemi mi ha messo degli strani pensieri in testa, a furia di ripetermi certe cose…_  
“Usciamo.” rispose, alzandosi e sorridendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un nuovo aggiornamento ;)  
> Scusate eventuali errori di battitura, ma non riesco a rileggere, sono abbastanza di fretta… Ho riletto tempo fa, ma qualcosa può sempre sfuggire!  
> Buona lettura, fatemi sapere ;)

**Tradimenti**

Le cose non stavano andando bene fra lei e Matthew.  
Eva aveva dato la colpa alla maturità, ma anche ora che gli esami erano finiti continuavano a litigare, anche per le cose più futili.  
Era per questo che si era recata a casa sua, quella sera. Era passata solo una settimana dalla festa, ma loro avevano già discusso, anche abbastanza pesantemente.  
Aveva trovato la porta aperta. Stupefatta, era entrata in casa, ma lui non era in sala e nemmeno in cucina. Sembrava non esserci nessuno. Aveva quindi aperto la porta di camera sua.  
Non l’avesse mai fatto.  
Fra l’espressione stupita e colpevole di lui e l’urlo stupefatto della donna bionda, Eva era scoppiata. Era semplicemente corsa via, senza sentire spiegazioni né niente.  
 _A che serve? È tutto così evidente._  
Chissà da quanto andava avanti. Ma se la tradiva, perché non lasciarla direttamente?  
 _Alla fin fine, ero sempre e solo io a voler aggiustare le cose. Magari stava tentando di scaricarmi già da prima… Ma perché non farlo e basta? Perché prendermi in giro?_  
Ecco, le lacrime avevano iniziato a scendere. Con rabbia, Eva si passò il dorso della mano sugli occhi, cercando di scacciarle.  
Non aveva voglia di tornare a casa.  
Sua madre avrebbe di certo preteso spiegazioni, ma lei non era in grado di darne. Non voleva parlarne con lei, essere costretta a sentirsi dire che i ragazzi erano tutti uguali o che avrebbe trovato di meglio. Abby era una brava mamma, certo, ma era troppo inopportuna, a volte, e non capiva quando doveva lasciarla sfogare e basta, senza mettere becco.  
Senza che nemmeno lo decidesse consciamente, alla fine si era ritrovata di fronte alla casa di Severus.

***

Quando aveva aperto e si era trovato di fronte Eva in lacrime, si era scostato subito per lasciarla entrare. Erano tornati in salotto e lui si era seduto sul divano.  
Lei l’aveva subito raggiunto, buttandogli le braccia al collo e soffocando i singhiozzi sul suo petto.  
Lui non sapeva che fare. Non si era mai trovato in una situazione simile; era confuso, ma quello era anche il maggior grado di vicinanza che avesse mai avuto con Eva. Poteva sentirne il profumo, dolce, delicato.  
Decise di assecondarla un po’ appoggiando le mani sulla sua schiena, in una sorta di abbraccio.  
“Che succede?” chiese infine, dato che lei non parlava e continuava a piangere.  
“Matthew…” iniziò a dire, fra un singhiozzo e l’altro “Mi ha… Mi ha… Tradito!”  
 _Oh._  
Che si dice in questi casi?  
“Mi spiace. Ma sei sicura o…?”  
“Li ho visti!”  
 _Oh oh._  
Severus non sapeva che dire.  
Eva alzò la testa, osservandolo negli occhi, con le lacrime che ancora gli bagnavano le guance. L’uomo sentì un colpo al cuore, nel vederla così sofferente.  
“Severus, perché voi uomini siete così… Così…?”  
Si rituffò nel suo petto, continuando a piangere. Severus cercò di posizionarsi meglio e la strinse di più, non sapendo che altro fare.  
 _Un abbraccio. Il primo abbraccio della mia vita._  
Dopo quello che parve un secolo, Eva riuscì a calmarsi. I singhiozzi si fecero più radi, fino a scomparire del tutto. Fuori, il cielo era già buio.  
“Severus.” disse infine, accoccolandosi fra le sue braccia e passando una gamba sopra le sue. L’uomo si sforzò di mantenere un perfetto autocontrollo, e non batté ciglio “Tu hai mai tradito qualcuno?”  
Pensieri amari passarono nella mente del professore.  
“Non ho mai avuto una donna.” rispose infine. Non era del tutto vero – aveva avuto qualche rapporto sessuale, ma non credeva che si potesse considerare un vero e proprio tipo di rapporto, a dirla tutta.  
Eva alzò la testa, stupita, per osservarlo. Poi si fece pensieroso.  
“Però anche tu ti sarai innamorato almeno una volta, no?”  
 _Una volta e per sempre._  
“… Sì.”  
“E non c’è stato mai niente?”  
“No, mai.”  
 _Quanto avrei voluto che fosse andata diversamente…_  
“Però…”  
“Però cosa?”  
“Però l’ho tradita, sì. Non l’ho fatto apposta. Ma, una volta, l’ho tradita.”  
Eva non credeva di poter mai sentire quel tono di voce nel professore. Sembrava… Dolore. Lo osservò: si era accigliato, sforzava il viso in modo strano. Non erano ricordi felici, no.  
“Se non stavate insieme, come puoi averla tradita?” chiese, confusa e curiosa.  
Lui non le rispose subito.  
“Esistono tanti modi di tradire una donna, Eva.” rispose infine, a fatica “Io ho scelto forse il peggiore.”  
“… E le hai chiesto scusa? Ti ha perdonato?”  
“È morta.”  
Bastarono quelle due parole a far sgranare gli occhi alla ragazza.  
Ora, Severus non tentava neanche più di nascondere il dolore. Era lampante, disegnato sul suo viso come se avesse sempre fatto parte di lui.  
 _Chissà che è successo, nella sua vita…_  
Eva si ritrovò a pensare alla vecchia foto che aveva trovato giorni prima e, di nuovo, si chiese come fosse stata la vita di Severus. Mentre lo osservava combattere contro quelli che dovevano essere fantasmi del passato, si concentrò sulla bocca.  
 _Che smorfia triste._  
Era la stessa espressione che aveva avuto lei poco fa, ci poteva scommettere.  
 _Mi sta abbracciando._  
Se ne rese conto solo ora e, inaspettatamente, si sentì arrossire. La testa si fece leggera, mentre Eva vedeva dinanzi a sé la ragazza della foto, e nella sua mente risuonavano quelle due parole orribili… _È morta_ …  
Si alzò sulle ginocchia, senza davvero guidare il proprio corpo. Premette le sue labbra su quelle di Severus, che rimase immobile, stupito.  
L’uomo non si era reso conto del gesto della giovane finché non era stato troppo tardi. Perso nel ricordo di Lily, venne strappato dai suoi pensieri da quelle labbra che si erano appoggiate delicatamente sulle sue.  
Eva aveva gli occhi chiusi e il corpo praticamente spalmato addosso al suo. Severus si sentì impazzire, girare la testa, mentre non riusciva neppure a muoversi per lo sconcerto.  
Quando la ragazza si staccò, non fece in tempo neppure a dire una parola che lei si alzò ancora un po’, circondandolo con le braccia e stringendolo al seno.  
“Eva…” iniziò, ma lei lo strinse di più e si mosse un poco, cullandolo.  
“Era la ragazza nella foto, vero?”  
Severus andò in panico.  
 _Quale foto? Quando ha visto…? Ma le foto magiche sono nella stanza delle pozioni, le foto…_  
Non ci volle molto a fare due più due.  
“Hai frugato nei miei cassetti!” esclamò, ma non era un vero e proprio rimprovero. Era più stupito, e i seni di Eva premevano in modo strano sul suo viso, e il suo corpo iniziava ad avere certe reazione che… _Meglio non pensarci. Concentrati su altro, Severus! Per Merlino!_  
“È stata Minerva.”  
Severus non rispose, cercando di tenere a bada il suo corpo.  
 _La reazione ormonale di un quindicenne, Merlino e Morgana!_  
“Come si chiamava?”  
Scoprì che il dolore aiutava. Il dolore non gli dava più la percezione di se stesso, il dolore partiva dal cuore e si impossessava di ogni centimetro del suo corpo.  
“Lily. Era Lily.”  
Eva sospirò. Lo liberò dall’abbraccio, ma, nel riaccoccolarsi fra le sue braccia, lo baciò di nuovo.  
Stavolta, un bacio vero. Con la lingua si aprì un varco nella sua bocca, cercando di approfondire il tutto.  
Severus sapeva che era sbagliato. Lo sapeva ma, dannazione, il suo corpo era impazzito e lui reclamava quel contatto, negato da troppo tempo.  
Era stato con altre donne, sì, ma non aveva mai voluto un bacio.  
 _Un bacio è intimo. Un bacio è speciale._  
Cercò di utilizzare il pensiero di Lily per farsi forza, ma scoprì che, invece, la cosa era controproducente. Perché Eva lo stava baciando, ed Eva assomigliava in modo terribile a Lily. Il giorno era finito da un pezzo e, nella notte, i suoi capelli sembravano più scuri. I suoi occhi erano chiusi.  
 _Non è Lily_ , continuava a ripetersi Severus, _non è Lily._  
Non riuscì a non cedere lo stesso.  
 


	8. Il sogno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi con un nuovo capitolo, anche se in ritardo D: mi scuso, ma come ho già detto altrove l’otite mi ha tenuta lontana dal pc per tutta la settimana (che era l’unica libera, dato che domani parto di nuovo).  
> Spero, una volta finite le vacanze, di riuscire ad aggiornare più in fretta.  
> Intanto, buona lettura! ;)

**Il sogno**

Eva si era addormentata fra le sue braccia, mentre Severus ancora cercava di tenere a bada il suo corpo e si malediceva mentalmente.  
 _Merlino, tutto questo è sbagliato! Dannatamente sbagliato!_  
Quando si era accorto che il respiro della ragazza era troppo profondo era ormai troppo tardi. La notte era più buia che mai e lui, osservando il suo viso finalmente sereno dopo tutto quel piangere, non aveva avuto cuore di svegliarla.  
L’aveva presa in braccio e l’aveva portata in camera sua. L’aveva messa a letto e Minerva era entrata nella stanza, furtiva, per poi salire sul comodino e osservare la ragazza.  
“Badi tu a lei, stanotte?” aveva chiesto Severus. Minerva l’aveva guardato e lui si era sentito stupido, così aveva fatto un cenno con la mano e un verso che somigliava tanto ad uno “sgrunf”.  
Si era accomodato sul divano, con solo la coperta leggera a coprirlo. Dopotutto, era estate e faceva caldo.  
Per molto tempo non era riuscito a prendere sonno.

***

Eva aveva visto un viso.  
Le somigliava molto, ma aveva i capelli di un rosso più scuro, gli occhi verdi e le labbra sottili. Sorrideva.  
“Chi sei?” le chiese.  
La sua prospettiva si modificò e riuscì ad inquadrare il busto della donna. Indossava una veste leggera, azzurra. Sulla spalla destra, spiccava una voglia rosa a forma di cuore, uguale alla sua.  
“Lo sai chi sono. Sono la tua omonima.”  
“Ma io mi chiamo Eva. E tu… Tu sei Lily.”  
La donna si limitò a sorridere.  
“Come mai sei qui? Dove siamo?”  
“Credo che tu stia sognando. Comunque, volevo conoscerti.”  
“E perché?”  
Lily sorrise ancora, limitandosi ad osservarla per un lungo periodo di tempo.  
“Tu lo renderai felice.” disse infine.  
“Di chi…?”  
“Severus. Lui si merita la felicità.”  
“Il professore? Ecco, so quello che è successo stasera, ma io…”  
“Ha protetto Harry quando io non potevo più farlo. Si merita la felicità.”  
“Chi è Harry?”  
Luce, luce bianca che stava avvolgendo tutto. I contorni di Lily sfumarono e lei si perse. Eva tentò di avvicinarsi, ma si scoprì bloccata.  
“Lo scoprirai presto. Rendilo felice, Lily Luna!”  
La luce avvolse tutto, impedendole di rispondere. Lily sparì del tutto. L’ultima cosa che Eva vide, fu la voglia a forma di cuore, prima che questa venne inghiottita dal bianco.

***

Si svegliò fra le lenzuola nere. Vide Minerva sdraiata accanto a lei, con gli occhi chiusi, e realizzò di essere nella stanza di Severus.  
Si alzò di scatto e andò in salotto: il professore era in cucina, che preparava il the. Sul divano c’era una coperta leggera tutta appallottolata.  
“Scusami.” disse “Non volevo sfrattarti dal tuo letto.”  
Severus si girò per guardarla.  
“Forse faresti meglio a farti una doccia.”  
Non accennò a ciò che era successo la sera prima. Eva annuì.  
Gemette, appena si vide allo specchio. I suoi capelli erano più arruffati che mai, ma erano gli occhi a preoccuparla davvero. Rossi e gonfi, proprio gli occhi di chi si è addormentato piangendo.  
A proposito…  
Tornò in camera e vide il cellulare poggiato sul comodino. Controllò i messaggi: scuse di Matthew, che cancellò senza nemmeno leggere, due o tre messaggi di Noemi, un sacco di chiamate perse da casa.  
Scrisse a Noemi di inventare una scusa con i suoi, se avessero chiamato.  
 _Poi ti spiego tutto_ , finì, _ma ho passato la notte fuori casa, serve che tu mi copra_.  
La risposta dell’amica non si fece attendere, ed era affermativa, così Eva sospirò e chiamò casa, dove dovette sopportare una predica lunga almeno un quarto d’ora. Dopo che ebbe rassicurato sua madre – perché sì, stava bene, aveva passato la notte da Noemi, si era dimenticata il cellulare con il silenzioso e le era passato di mente e si era scordata di avvisare –, finalmente riuscì a farsi la doccia.  
Tornò in salotto con i capelli bagnati e gocciolanti, ma sentendosi decisamente meglio.  
“Il the si è freddato.” disse Severus, che stava mangiando un biscotto.  
“Non importa. Tanto fa caldo.”  
Non parlarono del bacio, _dei_ baci. Fecero colazione e, poi, Eva se ne andò, dicendo che sua madre era preoccupata e che doveva rincasare. Severus l’accompagnò alla porta, rimasero a fissarsi per circa due secondi e… Nulla. Lei era già uscita dal cancello.

***

Eva non sapeva che pensare.  
 _Ho baciato il professor Piton._  
No, forse era stato tutto un sogno, dopotutto lui non aveva minimamente accennato alla cosa e…  
 _Ho baciato Severus._  
Staccarsi dal cognome e dalla professione lo rendeva più vero, più reale. Ed era successo – sì, era successo, se lo ricordava, e _le era piaciuto_.  
Per un istante pensò a Matthew, mentre era sdraiata sul suo letto e osservava il soffitto. Lui l’aveva tradita, sì, e bruciava, sì, ma più per l’orgoglio ferito – sapere di essere _cornuta_ – che per l’amore. Era da tempo che le cose non funzionavano; forse aveva tentato di aggiustare il tutto solo per inerzia.  
E poi, Severus.  
Lo aveva provocato, doveva ammetterlo. Alla festa, gli aveva fatto poggiare le mani sui suoi fianchi e si era sentita _maliziosa_. La mano, il dito che lo accarezzava.  
Da quando aveva iniziato a considerarlo _attraente_?  
Era un bell’uomo sì, anche se, beh, Noemi avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire. Era vecchio, cavolo! Ma sembrava giovane… Non più giovane di suo padre, però. Giovane rispetto alla sua età, ecco.  
 _Ma è vecchio!_  
Però aveva ricambiato il suo bacio. Conoscendolo, ora se ne stava dicendo di tutti i colori.  
E poi, c’era lei.  
Lily.  
La donna nel suo cuore. La donna che gli era apparsa in sogno. Perché?  
A che pensava, Severus? Che l’aveva tradita? Che lei era una sostituta di Lily, dato che le somigliava tanto?  
Eva sentì una stretta allo stomaco, al solo pensiero. Era… Gelosa? Ma gelosa di cosa? Perché? Che aveva fatto Severus per coinvolgerla tanto?  
Era sgarbato, sempre imbronciato. Vecchio, l’aveva già detto che era vecchio? Non parlava quasi mai di sé, era chiuso. Eppure… Eppure le piaceva.  
 _Che cosa assurda. Impossibile._  
E poi, un altro pensiero, forse il più terribile.  
 _Noemi mi spezzerà le gambe!_

***

Severus continuava a negare.  
 _Non ho baciato quella ragazza. No, davvero._  
Sapeva che si stava solo prendendo in giro. Persino Minerva lo osservava, come a rimproverarlo, seduta sul muricciolo divisorio della cucina.  
Assomigliava davvero alla vecchia professoressa.  
 _Maledizione!_  
Severus si prese la testa fra le mani. Che accidenti avrebbe dovuto fare, adesso?  
Gli venne in mente l’opinione che Noemi, l’amica di Eva, aveva di lui.  
 _Perfetto. Adesso sì che sono un maniaco._  
Non pensò neppure per una volta a Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticina finale: non prendete il sogno come… Uhm… Episodio a sé stante, ecco. Alla fine capiremo i motivi anche di quello (si spera XD) ;)


	9. Voglia di fragola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torno ed aggiorno anche questa storia ;)  
> Ho voluto prima dar precedenza alle altre, ma il capitolo era pronto, perciò… Eccomi qui ;)  
> Buona lettura, fatemi sapere! ;)

**Voglia di fragola**

Eva era riuscita a sviare l’argomento “ho passato la notte con Severus” da Noemi, parlando semplicemente di Matthew e del suo tradimento.  
Si era trovata coinvolta in una serie di insulti rivolti al suddetto ragazzo, condito da “io lo sapevo”, “ti avevo detto di stare attenta” e “non ci sono più i ragazzi di una volta”. Cose simili, di quelle che si dicono ogni volta.  
Si era chiesta come avrebbe potuto reagire l’amica scoprendo quale era il _ragazzo_ di cui ora si stava innamorando, e aveva dovuto reprimere una risatina.  
Perché sì, si stava innamorando. Di Severus. Non si erano ancora visti, dopo quel giorno, perché lei voleva lasciargli il tempo di pensare e, soprattutto, voleva pesare _lei_ a cosa dire, cosa dirgli.  
“Ora basta: non puoi rimanere a casa a piangere per quello stronzo, dobbiamo uscire. Domani ti porto in un posto carino.”  
Eva acconsentì, più che altro per evitare di incappare in un’altra discussione da minimo due ore su come stesse reprimendo il dolore che doveva affrontare e _bla bla bla_.

***

La musica le martellava nella testa, confondendola e facendola stare male. Eva aveva bevuto qualcosa che le aveva dato Noemi, fidandosi dell’amica, e ora sentiva una leggera nausea. Aveva resistito circa due ore, un po’ ballando con l’amica e un po’ sedendosi sui divanetti consunti della discoteca, con la scusa del male ai piedi. All’inizio Noemi aveva insistito per farla ballare, per andare in cerca di ragazzi… Per ‘distrarla’, come diceva lei. Ora, però, forse stanca delle continue lamentele dell’amica, stava ballando in mezzo a due ragazzi e sembrava divertirsi parecchio, dimentica di Eva.  
Lei sentì un’altra fitta alla testa e decise di averne abbastanza. Si alzò, schivò i ragazzi e uscì nel cortile interno del locale, dove la musica era meno pressante e si poteva pensare di avere una conversazione civile senza sgolarsi. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca degli shorts, indecisa. Chi chiamare? Non i suoi genitori, che o le avrebbero riso in faccia o si sarebbero arrabbiati a morte. Non Chloe, l’unica patentata dei suoi amici ad esclusione di Noemi – Matthew non contava più neanche per sbaglio – ma ancora troppo ‘neo’ per poter guidare fino a quel posto a notte fonda.  
Alla fine, rimase una sola alternativa. Sospirando, premette il pulsante per chiamare Severus. Sperò di non svegliarlo.  
“Pronto?”  
Aveva regalato a Severus un cellulare per ringraziarlo delle ripetizioni, all’inizio del loro ‘rapporto lavorativo’, perché una volta lei non era riuscita ad andare per un imprevisto e non sapeva come contattarlo. Gli aveva insegnato le funzioni base, ovvero chiamare e rispondere, e lui se l’era cavata piuttosto bene, anche se non usava il telefono praticamente mai.  
“Severus, mi vieni a prendere?”  
“Che succede? Dove sei? Ti senti bene?”  
“Ho… Un po’ di mal di testa, sì. Noemi mi ha portato a ballare, ma non mi sto divertendo.”  
“Dimmi come arrivare.”  
Sorridendo, Eva gli dettò l’indirizzo.  
 _Posso sempre contare su di lui_ , si ritrovò a pensare, sentendo un piacevole calore invaderla. La nausea era quasi sparita.  
Tornò dentro solo per avvisare Noemi. Vide l’amica venirle incontro, sollevata perché l’aveva persa di vista, e l’aspettò appena fuori dal locale.  
“Io me ne vado!” le disse, urlando perché la musica era alta lo stesso, in quel punto.  
“Come?!”  
“Me ne vado!”  
“Ma…”  
Eva tornò dentro, diretta al guardaroba. Noemi la prese per mano, forse tentando di fermarla e parlarne, ma non riuscì e si limitò a seguirla.  
Poi un’altra mano afferrò il braccio libero di Eva.  
La ragazza alzò lo sguardo e vide due occhi verdi che la fissavano increduli. Fece per strattonare il braccio, per liberarlo dalla presa, ma il ragazzo la strinse di più ed iniziò a fare cenni strani verso la pista da ballo, continuando ad osservarla di sottecchi, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
Eva iniziò ad avere paura. Cercò di liberarsi, ancora, ma inutilmente. Il suo cuore accelerò i battiti, la nausea le tornò e sentì anche una nuova fitta alla testa.  
Paura, paura, paura.  
 _Lasciami!_  
Poi, un black out. La musica si spense di colpo, così come le luci. Il ragazzo che la teneva alzò lo sguardo, confuso, ed Eva riuscì a liberarsi con uno strattone. Si liberò anche dalla stretta di Noemi e corse fuori, senza nemmeno prendere la giacchetta leggera che si era portata dietro.  
Era stato solo un calo di tensione. La musica tornò, così come le luci, ma Eva, ormai, era già dall’altra parte della strada, lontana da Noemi e dal ragazzo che l’aveva importunata.  
Si sentiva strana, era scossa da brividi nonostante il caldo.  
 _No_ , continuava a ripetersi, _non è successo davvero… Io… È stata solo una coincidenza…_  
Severus arrivò nel giro di cinque minuti.  
Eva entrò in macchina, allacciandosi la cintura.  
“… Hai bevuto?” le chiese l’uomo, prima di ripartire.  
“Solo un bicchiere, ma non so cos’era. Me l’ha dato Noemi…”  
Severus borbottò, contrariato.

***

Quando l’uomo aveva fatto per fermarsi davanti a casa sua, Eva l’aveva pregato di proseguire.  
“I miei sanno che dovrei dormire da Noemi.” aveva detto, incrociando le mani “Ti prego, non ti darò fastidio. Dormirò sul divano. Nella cuccia di Minerva!”  
“Minerva non ha una cuccia.”  
“Oh, hai capito, andiamo! Non voglio spiegare a mia mamma perché sono rincasata così presto, né tantomeno ho la forza mentale di starla ad ascoltare… Ho mal di testa.”  
Severus aveva sbruffato, ma era ripartito.  
 _Perché non riesco mai a dirle di no?_  
Erano finiti a casa del professore. Lui l’aveva lasciata in cucina, dicendo che andava a prenderle un rimedio per l’alcol che aveva in corpo. Lei aveva cercato di protestare debolmente – non era ubriaca per un solo bicchiere! – ma Severus non aveva voluto sentir ragioni.  
Era tornato con una tazza piena di un liquido grigio e puzzolente.  
“Ma sei sicuro?” aveva chiesto lei.  
“Bevi e non fare storie.”  
Non poteva certo dirle che veniva dalla sua scorta personale di pozioni.  
Eva si tappò il naso e mandò giù la strana bevanda che, a dispetto dell’odore, le lasciò un buon sapore in bocca.  
Ora che entrambi non avevano più nulla da fare, la tensione iniziò a farsi palpabile.  
“Severus” disse infine Eva, alzando lo sguardo dalla tazza ormai vuota. Sapeva di dover affrontare l’argomento con lui. Sapeva anche quello che voleva, sapeva che non era facile, ma prima… “Sei gentile con me solo perché assomiglio a Lily?”  
Severus quasi si strozzò con la saliva.  
“Cosa stai dicendo?! Tu sei tu. Non c’entri niente con… Lei.”  
“Ma le somiglio, vero?”  
“… Sì.”  
“In cosa le somiglio? In cosa, Severus?”  
Eva si era alzata e aveva allargato le braccia. Sembrava testa, preoccupata, _addolorata_.  
 _Non puoi stare male per questo_ , pensò l’uomo.  
 _Se non le rispondo si preoccuperà ancora di più. Si convincerà che è vero._  
E no, Severus non sapeva perché, ma sapeva che non voleva assolutamente che lei si convincesse di… Di essere una sostituta di Lily.  
 _C’entra quel bacio. Tutto si ricollega a quel bacio, lo so._  
“Il tuo viso ha gli stessi lineamenti.” iniziò “Hai lo stesso naso, lo stesso taglio degli occhi. Anche lo stesso modo di sorridere. Ma sei una persona diversa da lei, Eva. Come carattere, come modo di fare… Sei tu, e solo tu. Ah, e poi c’è la voglia.”  
“La voglia?”  
“La voglia a forma di cuore sulla spalla. Anche lei l’aveva.”  
“La voglia di fragola?”

_“È una voglia di fragola!” aveva esclamato la bambina, ridendo e dirigendosi verso le altalene._   
_“Come, scusa? Ma non è a forma di cuore?” aveva chiesto lui, aggiustandosi i vestiti e seguendola._   
_“Ma che hai capito, Sev! I babbani dicono che questo tipo di voglie vengano in base alle voglie della gravidanza.” rispose lei, iniziando a dondolarsi piano e alzando il mento. Era evidente che, almeno per una volta, se la godeva per sapere una cosa che il suo amico invece ignorava “Siccome le voglie possono essere o marroni o rosa, beh, le prime vengono chiamate ‘voglie di cioccolato’… Quelle come la mia, invece, rosa, viene chiamata ‘voglia di fragola’!”_   
_Severus si sedette sull’altalena accanto a quella della bambina, continuando ad osservare quella piccola deformazione della pelle._   
_Eppure, a lui sembrava tanto un cuore._

Severus sospirò.  
“Sì, la voglia di fragola.”  
Eva rimase un attimo ferma, la testa china, come se fosse pensierosa.  
“Allora…” iniziò infine, avanzando verso di lui. Si sedette sulle sue ginocchia. Severus non sapeva che fare: se l’avesse respinta, si sarebbe offesa, o avrebbe considerate non vere le parole di prima. Però quello che stava facendo era così dannatamente _sbagliato_ “Allora hai baciato me e solo me, l’altro giorno, vero?”  
Severus si rese conto della misera maglietta che indossava, che lasciavano il seno parzialmente scoperto. Deglutì e vide il viso di Eva vicino – troppo, troppo vicino! – e arrossato.  
“Severus?”  
“È… Sbagliato.” si sforzò di rispondere.  
“Ma hai baciato Eva, vero? Eva, non Lily.”  
“Sì… Ho baciato Eva.”  
L’uomo stava cercando in tutti i modi di riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo, prima di impazzire.  
Eva sorrise, poi si avvicinò ancora. Severus stava per dire qualcosa, quando lei lo precedette, poggiando le labbra sulle sue.  
 _Di nuovo._  
Cercò di respingerla indietro, debolmente, ma già sentiva il suo corpo che si stava arrendendo.  
 _Non di nuovo. È sbagliato._  
Eva gli allacciò le braccia dietro la nuca e approfondì il bacio. Con un sospiro, Severus si arrese, stringendola a sé.  
 _Sta succedendo di nuovo._  
Eva gli infilò le mani nei capelli, sul viso, sul petto. Scesero ancora, fino ad infilarsi sotto la maglietta, sul suo addome non più così piatto e poi sulla sua schiena. Quando Severus sentì le dita scendere sotto l’elastico dei boxer, si staccò con un sospiro.  
“Eva.”  
Era un avvertimento. Eva lo ignorò, riprendendo a baciarlo e andando sempre più a fondo con la mano. La portò davanti, lentamente.  
“Eva…”  
“So che mi vuoi.” gli disse, a fior di labbra, mentre le sue dita si chiudevano sull’erezione dell’uomo.  
Severus impazzì forse del tutto. Afferrò la ragazza alla base della schiena e la premette su di sé, prima di alzarsi con uno slancio e fiondarsi in camera. Continuavano a baciarsi, toccarsi, leccarsi. Labbra, guancia, orecchio, collo.  
Severus la lasciò cadere sul suo letto e si tolse la maglietta, fremendo.  
 _Cosa sto facendo?_  
Cercò di far tacere la coscienza, mentre anche Eva si spogliava, rimanendo in intimo.  
 _Non sono più un ragazzino._  
Severus si avventò su di lei forse con un po’ troppa foga, mentre Eva gemeva e lo toccava, cercando di togliergli anche l’ultimo indumento rimasto.  
Durante quella notte, Severus non pensò a Lily nemmeno per un secondo.


	10. Magia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iniziano a dissiparsi i misteri… O, meglio, si accenna qualcosa!  
> Buona lettura!

**Magia**

Il giorno dopo, Severus si svegliò con i capelli di Eva in bocca.  
 _Oh, fantastico…_  
La ragazza dormiva dandogli la schiena e sembrava rilassata come non mai.  
Severus si sentì uno schifo. O, meglio, stava sì benissimo, ma…  
 _Sono un vecchio maniaco. Merlino e Morgana, aiutatemi voi!_  
Si alzò, cerando di non far rumore e di non svegliarla. Si vestì in fretta e si sciacquò la faccia, prima di andare in cucina per dar da mangiare a Minerva. La gatta era seduta sul tavolo e lo osservava con una strana espressione.  
 _Ride di me! La gatta ride di me!_  
“Dì, non è che sei la vera Minerva e mi hai tenuto d’occhio per tutto questo tempo, vero?”  
In tutta risposta, la gatta mosse la coda.  
Eva si svegliò poco dopo, mentre lui stava per preparare il the. Uscì dalla camera e si avvicinò silenziosamente a Severus, fino a circondargli i fianchi con le braccia e a poggiare la testa sulla sua schiena.  
“Buongiorno.” disse.  
Severus si voltò, osservandola. Sembrava sempre serena.  
“Buongiorno a te.”  
Lei sospirò.  
“Prima di parlare, Severus… Devo farti una domanda. Stanotte ho pensato. Io… Io assomiglio tanto a Lily, vero?”  
“Ti ho già detto che…”  
“No! Non intendo quello. Insomma… La voglia. La voglia di fragola.”  
Severus alzò un sopracciglia.  
“In genere sono caratteri ereditari, no?”  
L’uomo si accigliò.  
“Nessun White era parente di…”  
“Sono stata adottata.”  
Lo disse così, senza preamboli. A Severus sfuggì quasi il bollitore dalle mani.  
Alla fine, Eva stava rimuginando quella cosa da tempo… Forse da quando aveva trovato la fotografia. Era una ragazza senza delle vere origini; era stata in un orfanotrofio fino agli otto anni – ma non le piaceva ricordare quel periodo della sua vita –, fino a che i coniugi White avevano deciso di prenderla con sé.  
“Come?” chiese il professore, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
“Sono stata adottata. Quindi… Lily potrebbe essere davvero una mia parente?”  
Poi, c’era stato il sogno. Quei nomi strani, ma soprattutto…  
 _Lily Luna._  
Voleva capire se era solo una fantasia o poteva essere realtà. Eva voleva vederci chiaro.  
Severus si sedette. Lei gli si accomodò sulle ginocchia.  
“Io… Non lo so.” disse infine “Non sono più… In contatto, ecco, con i suoi parenti. Da molto tempo. Non so niente.”  
Eva abbassò lo sguardo, delusa. Ci aveva sperato, ci aveva sperato davvero.  
“Però…” Severus non sapeva da che parte iniziare. Ma, se doveva considerare Eva come una parente di Lily, non poteva non pensare a _quella_ questione. “Ora ti farò una domanda strana. Mi prometti di rispondere seriamente?”  
Lei annuì, decisa.  
“Ti capita mai di fare cose strane?”  
Era stupido anche solo dirlo. Se lei fosse stata davvero… Insomma, una strega…  
Sapeva che poteva benissimo essere una magonò, o discendere dal lato non-magico della famiglia – ma la somiglianza era _troppa_ , e Severus si chiese come avesse fatto a non considerare sin da subito quell’opportunità… Forse Potter…  
Lei si era morsa un labbro, improvvisamente nervosa.  
“Che genere di cose?”  
“Cose… Non possibili normalmente, ecco. Inspiegabili.”  
Eva era scattata, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Si era allontanata da lui, camminando all’indietro, rovesciando una sedia e la sua tazzina ancora piena di the, mandandola in frantumi sul pavimento. Si era messa con le spalle al frigorifero; era pallida e tremava.  
Severus era basito. Si alzò, andando incontro alla ragazza, piano, allungando una mano.  
“I-io…” aveva iniziato lei “I-io g-giuro… Non f-faccio apposta… Ho s-smesso, a-anche se… P-per favore…”  
“Non c’è niente di male.” disse Severus, cercando di calmarla “Non ti farò niente. Non c’è niente di male, Eva… Chi ti ha fatto credere il contrario?”  
Le aveva sfiorato una guancia con il pollice, sempre tenendosi a distanza. Lei aveva chiuso gli occhi, aveva deglutito e poi aveva smesso di tremare, pian piano. Severus le si avvicinò di più e lei si buttò fra le sue braccia.  
“Lui.” disse infine, la voce soffocata dalla stoffa della maglietta del professore “L’uomo nero. L’uomo nero in orfanotrofio.”  
Severus non sapeva che pensare. Qualcuno le aveva impedito di usare la magia? Ma perché? Questo significava…?  
Non era possibile. Eva, una parente di Lily?  
Doveva parlare con Potter. Doveva trovarlo, convocarlo, dirgli… Dirgli cosa? Che forse si era perso una parente per strada? Cos’era, Eva, per Potter?  
Severus staccò la ragazza da sé e la ricondusse al tavolo. Rimise in piedi la sedia e la fece sedere.  
“Scusami…” disse lei “Per la tazza… Non volevo…”  
“Non importa. Quella si aggiusta in un attimo.”  
L’uomo si mise ad osservare meglio la ragazza che gli stava di fronte, nei dettagli. Il viso di Lily, sì, la voglia di fragola… Cos’era diverso?  
Le labbra. Le labbra troppo piene. Le lentiggini, che Lily non aveva mai avuto… Le labbra e le lentiggini, che invece appartenevano a…  
 _Ginevra Weasley._  
Severus rimase a bocca aperta. Diamine, aveva avuto davanti agli occhi la soluzione per tutto quel tempo, ed era stato così ottuso da non vederla! Avrebbe dovuto informarsi prima, chiederle…  
Scosse la testa e se la prese fra le mani.  
“Severus, va tutto bene?”  
“Credo di sapere chi sono i tuoi genitori.”  
Lei spalancò gli occhi.  
“Però…” continuò lui “Non so cosa sia successo. Sono anni che non sono in contatto con loro, te l’ho detto. Ma posso scrivergli.”  
Eva si era di nuovo alzata in piedi, di scatto.  
“Sì! Sì, scrivigli!”  
La ragazza era confusa, aveva la mente in subbuglio, non capiva più nulla. Ma, di una cosa, era certa: voleva conoscere i suoi genitori. Voleva capire le sue origini, voleva incontrarli…  
Severus sospirò. Perché diamine la presunta figlia di Potter era finita nel mondo babbano, con qualcuno che l’aveva minacciata per non farle usare i poteri? Che fosse successo qualcosa a _lui_ era escluso, dato che comunque la Weasley aveva una famiglia numerosa e _sicuramente_ si sarebbe presa cura della bambina. Ma allora? Che era?  
L’unica cosa possibile da fare era chiedere. Riallacciare i rapporti non solo con Potter, ma con un mondo con il quale non aveva più nulla da spartire. Doveva farlo, per Eva.  
Fu in quel momento che il ricordo della notte precedente ritornò vivido nella sua mente.  
 _Oh santo Merlino e Morgana, che accidenti ho fatto?!_  
“Io… Credo che dovremmo parlare, prima.”  
Di colpo, la confusione sparì del tutto dalla mente di Eva. Sapeva che era arrivato il momento. Sapeva che avrebbero parlato di quello.  
“Severus…”  
“No, Eva.” l’uomo scosse la testa “È sbagliato. Te l’ho detto.”  
“Ma io sono Eva, non Lily.”  
“Però… È sbagliato lo stesso.”  
“È perché sono una sua parente?”  
“No! Smettila!” Severus si alzò ed iniziò a camminare il circolo, gesticolando con le mani “Non c’entra nulla Lily, io parlo di… Della differenza d’età, ad esempio! Sono un uomo vecchio, molto vecchio!”  
“Ma non dimostri i tuoi anni.”  
“A chi importerà? La gente…”  
“Oh, Severus, davvero ti importa di ciò che pensa la gente?”  
Severus si fermò, allibito. Ma con chi stava parlando, Silente?  
E, in quel momento, realizzò che _sì_ , gli importava ciò che pensava la gente, gli importava _davvero_. Per tutta la vita non aveva fatto altro che compiacere gli altri: con suo padre, da piccolo, cercando di non farsi quasi mai vedere e di non usare la magia di fronte a lui; con i suoi compagni di casa, ad Hogwarts, che l’avevano spinto fra le braccia del Signore Oscuro, perché lui era un Serpeverde e questo ci si aspettava; con il resto del mondo, poi, che non aveva mai saputo – mai, finché Potter non lo aveva rivelato – dei suoi sentimenti per Lily, che gli aveva permesso di fare il doppio gioco… Ed era stato lui a non volere che si sapesse, era stato lui a pregare Silente di non dire… E, poi, quando aveva capito che gli altri sapevano… Se n’era andato. Se n’era andato, perché non avrebbe sopportato lo sguardo di pena e compassione negli occhi della gente. Il _giudizio_.  
Severus si risedette, sconvolto dal peso di quelle rivelazioni.  
“Sì.” rispose “A quanto pare, mi importa.”  
Eva gli si avvicinò a gli si sedette di nuovo in braccio.  
“Severus, non è così importante.”  
L’uomo scosse la testa.  
“Tu non capisci… Qui, si tratta solo dell’età. Ma nel mondo da cui provengo, da cui proveniamo… Ci sarebbe dell’altro.”  
“Ovvero?”  
“Direbbero tutti che sto con te perché somigli a Lily, ecco che direbbero.”  
“Ma io so che non è vero. Me l’hai detto tu, Severus.”  
“Anche io lo so, Eva. Anche io. Ma gli altri…”  
“Gli altri possono andare a farsi friggere.”  
Severus aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia. Capì che doveva essere un detto babbano e sospirò di nuovo.  
“Eva… Sei giovane, hai tutta la vita davanti. Esci da una brutta esperienza, sicuramente questo è solo un capriccio…”  
“Ma Severus.” insistette lei “Non ho mai detto che sarà per sempre, o cosa. Ti ho solo chiesto di provarci. Mi piaci, e questo non lo posso più negare… Capisci? Io dovevo dar voce ai miei sentimenti. Se durerà, sarà meraviglioso. Altrimenti… Avremo comunque dei bei ricordi.”  
Severus strinse le labbra. Ecco, quindi, cosa Eva non capiva.  
Lui non ragionava così. Gli ci erano voluti mesi per ammettere a se stesso di essere attratto da lei. Aveva ceduto all’istinto solo la notte prima, ma già si sentiva… Legato. Ecco, l’aveva ammesso: era in trappola.  
Severus non era un uomo con cui ‘provare e vedere come va’. Severus era l’uomo dei ‘per sempre’. Già solo il fatto che Eva potesse considerarlo un’avventura passeggera… Era inconcepibile. Lo faceva sprofondare nella depressione più nera.  
 _Adesso basta, non sono più un ragazzino. Accidenti!_  
“Devo contattare il tuo presunto padre, o sbaglio?” chiese Severus, per cambiare discorso. Non ne voleva più parlare.  
“Giusto!” esclamò lei, sorridendo.  
“E allora vai a casa. Ti farò sapere quando risponde.”  
“Non posso venire con te?”  
Severus scosse la testa. Non aveva un gufo suo, quindi se lo sarebbe dovuto procurare, o avrebbe dovuto usare quelli del servizio postale… Sarebbe dovuto tornare a Diagon Alley, come minimo.  
“Devo andare in posti… Potrei portarti con me solo con la magia, e c’è comunque il rischio che ci riconoscano.”  
“Sei famoso?”  
“Più o meno. Ma tuo padre lo è sicuramente, così come i tuoi nonni e… Beh. C’è somiglianza.”  
Eva annuì, stringendo le labbra.  
“… La magia…” disse infine. Un’ombra scese sul suo viso.  
“Eva, è una questione di cui dovremo discutere poi. Dovrai portarmi all’orfanotrofio e dirmi chi è questo uomo nero, ma prima dobbiamo avvertire la tua famiglia. Voglio capire cos’è successo.”  
Lei annuì, poi, finalmente, si alzò dalle gambe di Severus.  
“Allora vado a sistemarmi, poi torno a casa.”  
“Brava.”  
Gli occhi della ragazza si illuminarono per un attimo, prima che Eva si chinasse a sfiorare le labbra di Severus con un bacio.  
“Fammi sapere tutto.” gli disse.  
“Certamente.”  
 


	11. Incontro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torno con questo capitolo :)  
> Le cose si stanno risolvendo pian piano, e una persona nelle scorse recensioni aveva anche indovinato ;) ma non anticipo nulla, eheh ;)  
> Buona lettura! :D

**Incontro**

Appena Eva se ne fu andata, Severus aprì la porta della stanza che usava come laboratorio di pozioni. Prese la bacchetta, che aveva chiuso in un cassetto anni e anni prima; poi passò a lavarsi e a vestirsi, con uno dei suoi vecchi completi da mago. Gli calzava ancora. Prima di smaterializzarsi, riparò la tazza di Eva e pulì il pavimento dalle macchie di the.  
Diagon Alley era caotica e rumorosa; esattamente come se la ricordava. Era estate, le famiglie ne approfittavano per visitare il quartiere e i ragazzi facevano acquisti per Hogwarts.  
Severus sospirò, poi, tenendo la testa bassa per non farsi riconoscere, si incamminò verso l’ufficio postale.  
L’impiegato era abbastanza giovane da non ricordarsi di lui. Gli diede pergamena, piuma e inchiostro, che Severus si limitò a fissare.  
 _Cosa gli scrivo?_  
Non è che potesse ripresentarsi dopo anni di silenzio dicendo che, forse, aveva trovato sua figlia, ma che non sapeva nulla neppure della sua scomparsa.  
 _Al diavolo._  
Un biglietto breve, conciso; vago, ma che avrebbe sicuramente destato l’attenzione di Potter, non fosse che per il mittente.  
Una volta spedito, Severus si smaterializzò a casa, trovando Eva già attaccata al campanello.  
Era tornata subito e pretendeva delle risposte.

***

Noemi stava passeggiando per il parco, nervosa.  
Eva se ne era andata e lei non sapeva dove fosse. Avrebbe dovuto passare la notte da lei, invece era sparita e lei non osava neppure andare a casa sua. Sapeva che non sarebbe stata lì, perché Eva detestava dover raccontare bugie o motivare le sue scelte, e i signori White avrebbero preteso delle spiegazioni sul perché avessero litigato.  
Perché che, in tutta sostanza, non aveva compreso nemmeno lei. Cos’era successo?!  
Mentre camminava, pensando a dove potesse essere la sua amica, vide con la coda dell’occhio una figura che le sembrava di conoscere. Si girò e piegò la testa, assottigliando gli occhi, cercando di ricordarsi.  
C’erano tre ragazzi. Due di loro parlavano animatamente con un terzo, che scuoteva la testa, dispiaciuto. All’improvviso le scattò la lampadina, e riconobbe il moro come il tizio che aveva afferrato Eva la sera prima, in discoteca.  
Che ci faceva in quel parco?  
All’improvviso l’altro ragazzo, che aveva degli sfolgoranti capelli arancioni, si girò e la vide. Picchiò nel fianco del moro e gli fece un cenno. I due congedarono il terzo ragazzo e si avvicinarono.  
“Ehi, io ti conosco! Tu ci puoi aiutare!” esclamò il moro, e aveva sul volto un’espressione grata e illuminata. Noemi, invece, sembrava diffidente.  
“Chi siete?” chiese, brusca.  
“Giusto, le presentazioni… Io sono Albus, ma chiamami Al. Lui è mio fratello James.”  
Albus tese una mano, che Noemi non strinse. Dopo il primo secondo di imbarazzo, il ragazzo fece sparire ogni traccia del sorriso amichevole e riabbassò il braccio. Sembrava improvvisamente nervoso.  
“Senti, siamo qui per via della tua amica… Noi… Noi vogliamo parlarle.”  
Noemi alzò un sopracciglio, scettica.  
“Vi ha colpito così tanto da inseguirla? Anche se l’avete vista solo per mezzo secondo? Cos’è, volete provarci? E come ve la spartireste? Sentiamo…”  
Albus strinse le labbra, mentre James scuoteva la testa.  
“Senti, Al, perché non può essere una falsa pista come tutte le altre volte? Te l’ho già detto, lascia perdere. Non capisco perché ti ostini a fare…”  
“Non vogliamo provarci. E, James, questa volta ti dico che è _lei_.”  
Ora Noemi era confusa.  
“Un secondo, chi dovrebbe essere _lei_?”  
Albus si morse un labbro, esitando.  
“Nostra sorella.” disse, infine.  
Noemi piegò la testa di lato. Aveva capito bene?  
“Sorella… Sorella? Ma come?”  
Albus si frugò nelle tasche, estraendo due fotografie. Gli ci era voluto molto tempo per scovare due scatti non magici fra tutti, ma fortunatamente i suoi genitori ne avevano alcuni. E così i suoi nonni: probabilmente merito degli Evans.  
“Guarda… Questi sono i nostri genitori.” La foto era vecchia, scattata qualche anno prima del matrimonio, e ritraeva Harry e Ginny davanti alla Tana. L’avevano scelta con cura perché non si intravedeva nulla di magico… A parte la testa di uno gnomo che sbucava da dietro un vaso, ma che poteva benissimo essere scambiata per un sasso “E questi sono i nonni.” Anche quella foto era stata scelta con cura: ritraeva Lily e James in un salotto assolutamente babbano – probabilmente casa Evans –, con lui che le circondava le spalle e lei che gli cingeva la vita. Sorridevano, sereni.  
Albus aveva iniziato a girare con le foto sempre in tasca all’età di tredici anni, quando a Diagon Alley aveva visto una ragazza dai capelli rossi e l’aveva scambiata per Lily. Della sorella, infatti, sapevano solo questo e poco altro: non c’era una foto che la ritraesse, era stata rapita troppo presto, ma Harry una volta aveva detto loro a chi somigliava e come era fatta. Almeno al momento della nascita. Dopo aver importunato quella ragazzina, comunque, Albus si era convinto del fatto che _dovesse_ ritrovarla, a tutti i costi. Aveva coinvolto James in quella bizzarra avventura e aveva scelto con lui le foto, ma il fratello non aveva mai mostrato tutto il suo entusiasmo per la faccenda.  
L’unica cosa che si limitavano a fare era uscire ogni venerdì e sabato sera in locali diversi, babbani, una volta appurato che Lily non aveva mai messo piede ad Hogwarts. Albus aveva anche fatto dei viaggi all’esterno, per vedere se potesse essere stata a Beauxbatons, o simili, ma niente,  
E ora sembrava così vicino alla soluzione… Certo, erano in discoteca, non si vedeva bene, ma gli era sembrata così _simile_ …  
Noemi, incredula, stava osservando le fotografie. Eva, la sua amica Eva, assomigliava terribilmente a quella che doveva essere la nonna. Anche se… Aveva tratti della madre: la bocca, i capelli color rame invece che rosso scuro… E poi c’erano anche il padre e il nonno nella chioma ribelle, ben diversa dal liscio perfetto delle due donne.  
Quando rialzò lo sguardo, trovò Albus a fissarla in modo strano, quasi implorante, mentre James si passava una mano nei capelli e sembrava imbarazzato.  
“… Potrebbe essere.” disse infine, con la voce roca. Tossì un paio di volte, poi riallungò le fotografie ad Albus “Io so che Eva è stata adottata, da piccola.”  
I due i pietrificarono. James sembrava il più sconvolto, forse perché non ci sperava poi così tanto. Poi, quando Albus riprese a muoversi, sul suo volto apparve un sorriso smagliante, mentre suo fratello assunse un’espressione pensierosa.  
“Ti prego, portaci da lei!” urlò Albus, prendendole le mani.  
“Io non so… Non so dove sia.”  
“Non ha una casa?” intervenne James.  
Noemi sospirò.  
“Stanotte doveva venire da me a dormire, ma non l’ha fatto.”  
“E non sai dove potrebbe essere? Non c’è un parente, un amico… Non so…”  
“Non penso che… Oh.” La ragazza si bloccò e sembrò riflettere un attimo “Sì, in effetti qualcuno c’è, quel vecchio professore che le ha dato ripetizioni… Non capisco _perché_ , ma lei lo tiene in gran conto…”  
James annuì, mentre Albus disse solo “Andiamo.”  
Non erano tanto distanti, quindi si incamminarono a piedi.

***

Harry Potter era al ministero quando ricevette la missiva. Perplesso, si prese la giornata libera e tornò a casa, mostrando il biglietto a Ginny. Decisero quindi di partire immediatamente e, dopo aver lasciato un foglio per James e Albus, spiegandogli più o meno la situazione, si disillusero e si smaterializzarono all’indirizzo che il professor Piton aveva scritto.  
Noemi lanciò un piccolo urlo sentendo un rumore strano, come uno scoppio. James e Albus, riconoscendo subito il suono, tirarono fuori le bacchette dai jeans, incuranti dello Statuto di Segretezza.  
“Ma che…?” stava per chiedere lei, vedendo i due con in mano quelli che sembravano dei bastoncini di legno.  
Harry e Ginny si osservarono intorno prima di togliersi l’incanto, per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi. Quando svoltarono l’angolo videro i due figli osservarli, l’espressione tesa mutata in sollievo.  
“James? Al? Che ci fate qui?” chiese Ginny, avvicinandosi ai figli.  
“No, che ci fate _voi_ qui.”  
“Via le bacchette, ragazzi. Quella è una babbana?”  
“Papà, è una lunga storia.”  
“Noi abbiamo ricevuto questa. Mi è arrivata al lavoro.”  
Harry tese ad Albus la lettera.

_Potter, Weasley,_   
_Credo di avere qualcosa che vi appartiene._   
_In fede,_   
_Severus Piton_

Seguiva l’indirizzo.  
“Il professor Piton? _Quel_ professor Piton?!” esclamò, corrugando la fronte.  
“Voi lo conoscete?” chiese Noemi, sorprendendo tutti.  
La fissarono sbigottiti, poi Harry sorrise e le disse: “È una lunga storia.”  
“Ehi, Al… Se noi stavamo andando da Piton e lui ha mandato questa lettera a papà… Vuol dire… Vuol dire…”  
“Ah, siete qua. Potter, non dovevi portarti dietro la famiglia al completo.”  
Severus aveva sentito qualcuno discutere fuori dalla porta di casa ed era andato a vedere. Si girarono tutti verso di lui.  
“Professor Piton! Non è cambiato di una virgola.” disse Harry, sorridendo.  
James socchiuse gli occhi.  
“E così, _lei_ è il professor Piton? Somiglia tantissimo al suo ritratto, in effetti.”  
“Avete fatto un mio ritratto?” chiese lui, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“È antipatico come pochi.” rispose Albus “Fortuna che sta in presidenza e gli studenti non lo devono sopportare a lungo.”  
Severus fece una smorfia strana, come un mezzo sorriso. Poi sospirò.  
“Entrate.” disse, spostandosi.  
Noemi, che era più confusa che mai, e che Severus squadrò con un’aria interrogativa, li seguì in casa.

***

Eva aveva passato tutta quella mezz’ora di attesa parlando della magia e del mondo magico. Ogni tanto aveva ancora un brivido, ma cercava di reprimerlo. Aveva chiesto a Severus di mostrarle alcuni incantesimi e si era persa cinque minuti buoni ad osservare una tazza di the camminare sul tavolo. I suoi occhi ne seguivano il movimento come se fossero attratti; come una calamita.  
Non avevano parlato della notte appena trascorsa e questo era stato un bene. Severus non avrebbe sopportato di sollevare di nuovo l’argomento del ‘proviamo come va’; non con Potter che gli sarebbe piombato in casa da un momento all’altro.  
Dopo anni e anni che non lo vedeva. Come sarebbe stato?  
Dover osservare di nuovo quegli occhi… Gli occhi di Lily…  
No, era stato uno stupido già una volta. Se era riuscito a scindere Eva da lei poteva benissimo farcela anche con Potter, e gli occhi non sarebbero bastati a tradirlo. Si sarebbe appigliato alla parte preponderante di James, come al solito.  
Sentì qualcuno parlare fuori casa e andò ad controllare.  
Eva rimase ferma, seduta in cucina, ma si torceva le mani e si vedeva che era nervosa.  
La ragazza tenne gli occhi bassi finché non sentì del movimento. L’ingresso della casa di Severus era piccolo e dava subito sul salotto/cucina.  
Quattro persone piombarono nella stanza e si zittirono subito, osservando Eva con occhi sgranati. Lei non era da meno, divorando i volti della sua presunta famiglia con avidità, facendo scattare lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, come se non sapesse su chi soffermarsi.  
Severus, in tutto questo, rimase in piedi, zitto, ad osservare le reazioni di tutti.  
Ad un certo punto Noemi, più confusa ed irritata che mai, interruppe la magia.  
“Qualcuno mi spiega che diamine sta succedendo?!”


	12. Ritrovarsi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi che torno con l’aggiornamento di questa storia :)  
> Ho voluto dare un po’ di spazio a Severus e all’insegnamento, perché c’è stato chi mi ha chiesto come fosse possibile che Severus si mettesse ad insegnare in una scuola babbana, così a caso. Nella mia testa le cose filavano, ma, evidentemente, non tutti riescono a seguire i miei ragionamenti. Ho trovato quindi il modo di metterlo e, beh, questo è il risultato.  
> Buona lettura ;)

**Ritrovarsi**

Eva sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte.  
“Noemi? Che ci fai tu qui?”  
Sentendo la voce della ragazza, Ginny scoppiò in lacrime e si avvicinò, circondandola con le braccia.  
Eva, confusa, per poco non cadde dalla sedia. Albus aveva gli occhi illuminati, mentre James sembrava posseduto, ma nessuno dei due fece niente.  
Solo Harry osservava la scena come in disparte, gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca stretta in una riga sottile.  
“Ginny, non possiamo esserne sicuri.”  
La moglie si staccò dalla ragazza, girandosi verso il marito.  
“Ma come?! È uguale, è…”  
“Potter.” intervenne Severus “Prima di scriverti le ho chiesto della magia. Eva – così si chiama – ha avuto dei poteri, finché qualcuno, in orfanotrofio, non l’ha minacciata, facendole in qualche modo rigettare la sua natura.”  
“ _Magia?!_ ”  
Ignorarono tutti Noemi, ma lei vide l’amica mimarle “Poi ti spiego” con le labbra, al di sopra della spalla di Ginny.  
Harry si era girato a guardare il professore e appariva corrucciato.  
“Da quanto lo sa?”  
Severus sospirò, andando a prendere una sedia e sedendosi.  
“Non l’ho mai saputo, Potter. Ho perso i contatti con tutti. Ho conosciuto Eva per caso, lei mi ha chiesto ripetizioni di inglese perché doveva affrontare la maturità, e così…”  
“Lei che dà ripetizioni ad una ragazza?”  
Severus mantenne un’espressione neutra, ma dentro di sé sentì un qualcosa di simile all’irritazione.  
Quando aveva tagliato i ponti con il mondo magico, dopo che Potter aveva pensato bene di sbandierare il suo segreto ai quattro venti, non sapeva esattamente cos’avrebbe fatto. Aveva dei risparmi, che erano stati immediatamente convertiti in sterline e depositati in un conto corrente babbano, ma non sarebbero stati in grado di mantenerlo a lungo.  
Così aveva riflettuto.  
C’era una sola cosa che sapesse fare, nella vita, ed era insegnare. La sua cattedra di Pozioni, i suoi doveri verso gli studenti e il preside, il sostegno di Silente… Erano state le sole cose che l’avevano salvato, dopo che Lily era morta. Nessuno avrebbe potuto capire: sì, Harry era sopravvissuto, ma era poco più di un neonato e _sicuramente_ ci sarebbe stato qualcuno più consono, più preparato, per poterlo proteggere. Dopotutto perché Silente avrebbe dovuto affidarlo proprio a lui, che aveva sbagliato tutto nella vita e a cui non era rimasto più nulla?  
Severus era stato in bilico per settimane, per mesi; sull’orlo della disperazione, meditando sulla possibilità di farla finita e di raggiungere Lily per sempre. Era stato Silente, alla fine, come ogni volta, a salvarlo.  
Lo aveva costretto a rimanere a scuola, a riprendere in mano i suoi compiti, ad insegnare. Non aveva mai visto nulla di gratificante nel suo lavoro – dopotutto era stato assunto per volere del Signore Oscuro, o almeno così lui credeva, dato che voleva una spia che controllasse Silente – fino a quel momento. La conoscenza, la teoria, lo studio… Erano cose che l’avevano accompagnato sempre. Essere un maestro significava poterle trasmettere ad altri, e lui ricordava bene con che ansia attendesse Hogwarts, come fosse _avido_ d’imparare…  
Silente non gli disse mai niente, ma lo vide impegnarsi di più nel lavoro e capì che sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere, per poi accettare, infine, di proteggere Harry. Silente l’aveva capito come nessun altro al mondo.  
E insegnare era stata la sua salvezza.  
Quindi, perché non ricominciare dall’unica costante che la vita gli aveva donato?  
Di letteratura babbana un po’ se ne intendeva – era una cosa che Lily amava, proprio come pozioni, e così lui l’aveva seguita ancora una volta – e l’unico ostacolo era il suo titolo di studio; nullo, per il mondo in cui avrebbe voluto vivere. Falsificare i documenti e farsi assumere da un liceo era stato semplice, il suo ultimo atto magico fino a quel giorno, e nessuno si era mai lamentato dei suoi insegnamenti. Certo, i suoi metodi erano antipatici e probabilmente si era fatto odiare da più di una generazione di studenti, ma a quello ci era abituato.  
Aveva ritrovato un suo equilibrio, proprio come la prima volta.  
E poi era arrivata Eva.  
“Potter, ti sorprenderà sapere che non ho mai smesso d’insegnare… Non fino alla pensione, almeno.”  
“E dava regolarmente ripetizioni alle studentesse, nel tempo libero?”  
Severus lo fissò negli occhi per un istante.  
“No.” rispose.  
Harry annuì brevemente.  
“Quindi…”  
“Lo sai meglio di me. Tagliamo corto.” Il suo tono era stanco, come provato. Non intendeva giustificarsi con Potter; non intendeva confermare il fatto che avesse dato ascolto alle richieste di Eva solo perché assomigliava terribilmente a _Lily_.  
Harry si morse il labbro inferiore, pensieroso.  
“Ci sono altri elementi, a parte la somiglianza e la magia, che le fanno pensare che Eva possa essere… Beh, Lily Luna?”  
Eva alzò la testa di scatto. Ginny l’aveva liberata dall’abbraccio poco prima, rimanendo comunque vicino a lei a piangere, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.  
“Lily Luna?” chiese, rimanendo poi a bocca aperta.  
Ginny le sorrise.  
“È così che ti abbiamo chiamato. Lily, come tua nonna, e Luna, sia in onore di Lunastorta, un amico del nonno, sia perché la tua madrina sarebbe dovuta essere Luna Lovegood, una nostra amica.”  
Dentro di Eva, qualcosa scattò. Il sogno con Lily, che fino ad allora era rimasto tale, assunse nuovi significati.  
“E voi…?” chiese, ma non riuscì a finire la domanda.  
“Che sciocchi, non ci siamo presentati!” esclamò Albus, avvicinandosi a lei e tendendole la mano “Io sono Albus, Albus Severus Potter, in realtà. Sono il secondogenito!”  
Severus inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre Noemi chiedeva, a nessuno in particolare: “Perché lo avete chiamato come il professore?”  
“Io sono James, James Sirius. Primogenito.” Anche James si era avvicinato, incerto “Lei è nostra madre, Ginevra Weasley in Potter, che chiamano tutti Ginny; scusa mà, ma non sembri nelle condizioni di poter parlare.”  
“E io sono Harry. Harry Potter.”  
Gli occhi di Eva si spalancarono ancora di più.  
“Harry…” sussurrò, ricordando meglio le parole di Lily nel sogno.  
“Ammirevole, Potter, hai avuto proprio una grande fantasia per i nomi o sbaglio?” chiese Severus. Ginny lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma lui sembrò non farci caso “Comunque, c’è anche la voglia.”  
“La voglia?”  
“La voglia di fragola.” rispose Eva per lui, indicando la piccola imperfezione a mezzaluna sulla sua spalla “Stando a quello che dice Severus, l’aveva anche Lily.”  
“E tu come lo sai?” chiese Harry, piuttosto sorpreso.  
“Beh, me l’ha detto, no?” rispose Eva, confusa.  
Harry represse una risatina. E così, il professor Piton si era confidato con una ragazza?  
“Qualcuno si vuole decidere a spiegarmi _che accidenti sta succedendo qui?!_ ” intervenne ancora Noemi, le mani sui fianchi e l’espressione più scocciata che mai.  
“Prima, un’ultima cosa.” disse Harry, facendo un cenno verso la ragazza, che comunque non aveva ancora capito chi fosse “Professore, lei ha una pozione per il test di parentela? In modo da esserne sicuri al cento per cento.”  
“Sì, Potter. Vado a prenderla.”  
Severus non aveva mai creduto che gli sarebbe servita, prima o poi. Negli anni si era cimentato in diverse pozioni, per diletto – era un’attività che da sempre lo rilassava – e aveva conservato un campioncino per ogni tipologia di pozione. Non che gli servissero – non credeva che avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di pozioni come quella Antilupo, tanto per dirne una –, ma gli piaceva vedere la credenza piena di provette ordinate.  
Andò quindi a prendere la pozione e la portò alla famiglia Potter, che attendeva trepidante.  
Harry, nel frattempo, stava spiegando ad Eva la procedura.  
“Non è niente di difficile. Solo, serve un po’ del tuo sangue… Una goccia sarà sufficiente. Poi anche io e Ginny metteremo il nostro e, se sei davvero nostra figlia, il liquido diventerà color rosa. Altrimenti resterà giallo.”  
Quando Severus tornò, vide Harry prendere una mano di Eva fra le sue e fare pressione con la bacchetta sull’indice. Sentì un “Ahi” abbastanza soffocato della ragazza, poi vide qualche goccia di sangue uscire dalla piccola ferita. Noemi stava assistendo alla scena con le braccia incrociate al petto e gli occhi strabuzzati.  
Severus diede la fiala di pozione a Potter, che ci fece cadere il sangue di Eva dentro. Dopo sia lui che Ginny si ferirono, e per un lungo istante rimasero tutti fermi e zitti ad osservare il liquido cambiare.  
Rosa.  
Ginny riprese a piangere ancora più forte e tornò a stringere Eva fra le braccia. Come madre l’aveva sentito sin da subito, ma ora anche tutti gli altri avevano avuto la conferma che quella era davvero la sua Lily, sua figlia.  
Harry si unì praticamente subito alla moglie, chinandosi per abbracciare Eva, che era confusa e stordita da tutte quelle attenzioni. Ancora, forse, non aveva realizzato bene il tutto.  
Severus concesse ai tre circa cinque secondi, poi si schiarì la voce.  
“Forse” intervenne “Sarebbe il caso di metterci tutti comodi. Ci sono un divano e una poltrona proprio accanto a voi; per il resto basta prendere le sedie dalla cucina.”  
In meno di cinque minuti tutti si organizzarono. Buona parte di loro aveva bisogno di sedersi, per riprendersi.  
Alla fine Eva si trovò schiacciata fra lui e Noemi, sul divano, mentre Harry si era preso la poltrona e Ginny si era seduta sul bracciolo di essa. James e Albus si erano arresi e avevano trascinato due sedie in salotto.  
Erano in una posizione strana: una sorta di semicerchio.  
Tutti si guardavano intorno, non sapendo bene che dire.  
Severus sentì l’odore di Eva e il peso del suo braccio sul suo. Erano così vicini… Ma non era il momento, decisamente. Non doveva farsi prendere da sensazioni sbagliate; non ora.  
“E adesso” disse Noemi, prendendo sottobraccio Eva e fissando tutti con sguardo ostile “Voglio sapere tutta la storia, tutta la verità. Voglio capirci qualcosa.”


	13. Magia e ricordi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi con un nuovo capitolo di questa storia :)  
> Diciamo che anche qui ho trovato modo di inserire una giustificazione alla fiducia che da subito Eva ha provato per Severus. Era già un’idea che avevo in testa, ma, come al solito, non ho voluto dare tutte le risposte subito. Le cose emergono solo alla fine, è questo il bello, no? ;)  
> Per il resto, Eva sta cercando di ricordare :)  
> Vi lascio alla lettura!

**Magia e ricordi**

Il pomeriggio che passarono fu il più lungo della loro vita.  
Harry disse solo che Lily era stata rapita a poche ore dalla sua nascita, da ignoti, e che le indagini non avevano mai portato a nulla. Albus si divertì un mondo a spiegare a Noemi della magia, del fatto che loro fossero maghi. La ragazza, come sempre molto scettica, dovette arrendersi all’evidenza quando lui trasfigurò il tavolino del soggiorno in un canarino, che si mise a svolazzare e cinguettare all’impazzata. Severus riportò tutto alla normalità appena mezzo minuto dopo.  
“Mediocre.” disse, sbuffando.  
Albus parve ricordarsi tutto d’un colpo chi fosse quell’uomo. Si girò a guardarlo e rimase con gli occhi spalancati, colmi d’ammirazione. Severus si sentì indispettito, ma non riuscì a dire niente.  
“Ecco, ora mi spiegate… Perché conoscete il professor Piton?”  
Lo sguardo di Harry si incupì un attimo.  
“Anni e anni fa” iniziò a dire, rispondendo alla domanda di Noemi “C’è stata una guerra. Una guerra magica. Voi non eravate ancora nati, non potevate… Comunque, c’era un mago oscuro molto potente che si era messo in testa di conquistare il Regno Unito e di sottomettere i babbani – coloro che non hanno poteri magici – e i Sanguesporco – chi ha poteri ma nasce da genitori non magici. Lui se l’era presa con… Con i miei genitori, e con me, che all’epoca ero solo un neonato, per via di una profezia. Riassumendo, i miei genitori morirono ma io mi salvai, il mago oscuro cadde e tornò al potere solo anni dopo, quando io avevo quattordici anni, e a diciassette lo sconfissi. In tutto questo, il professor Piton, che insegnava Pozioni alla scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts, fece il doppiogioco a beneficio di tutti. Se non fosse stato per lui, probabilmente ora il Regno Unito sarebbe sotto il dominio di quel pazzo.” Harry alzò lo sguardo e fissò Severus negli occhi “È un eroe. Ma è sparito dal mondo magico poco tempo dopo la battaglia, e nessuno ne ha più saputo niente… Fino ad oggi.”  
Noemi corrugò la fronte; sembrò voler chiedere altro ma poi scosse la testa, cambiando idea.  
“Sentite, questo è… Assurdo. Ho visto quello che hai fatto, Albus… Al. Però… Ho bisogno di pensarci.”  
“Noemi, ti chiami così?” chiese di nuovo Harry. Lei annuì “Ascolta, quello che hai sentito qui oggi non deve uscire da questa casa. Il fatto di aver parlato con te della magia è una violazione allo Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza; una cosa grave, come puoi intuire. I babbani non devono essere a conoscenza del nostro mondo. Se non ti Oblivio subito, come invece dovrei, facendoti dimenticare tutto, lo faccio solo per Lily… Eva. Lei ha sicuramente bisogno di potersi confidare con un’amica, inoltre… Alcuni babbani sono autorizzati a conoscere il segreto, come i genitori babbani di eventuali maghi e streghe. Ma voglio che tu tenga presente che questa è un’eccezione molto grossa. Posso permettermi di farlo sono perché sono capo degli Auror ormai da molto tempo; che sta a significare che sono a capo delle forze dell’ordine magiche. Capisci?”  
Noemi annuì, tutt’a un tratto timorosa. Non voleva che quella gente pasticciasse con la sua mente, proprio no.  
“Senti, Eva…” disse quindi, girandosi verso l’amica “So che adesso vorresti solo conoscere la tua famiglia eccetera, ma ho _bisogno_ di parlarti. In privato.”  
Eva, per tutta le durata del racconto, era rimasta zitta, osservando quelle persone con una strana luce negli occhi. Non era solo il fatto che fossero i suoi veri genitori e fratelli; non era la questione della magia… Si sentiva _avida_ ; li osservava e non ne aveva mai abbastanza. La sensazione era acuita dalla meraviglia e dall’incredulità, ma lei aveva percepito la stessa fiducia che aveva sentito anche quando aveva conosciuto Severus. E quel vecchietto sulla spiaggia, anni prima, e l’uomo davanti al distributore del latte… I bambini, ogni tanto…  
Era strano.  
Non aveva mai collegato le cose, ma ora tutto acquistava un senso.  
 _La magia._  
Eva aveva smesso da tempo di usare i suoi poteri; una parte di sé, ora che aveva scoperto la verità, temeva di averli persi per sempre; eppure fu solo in quel momento che capì di esserne sempre stata attratta. Come se, non trovandola dentro di sé, lei si appigliasse agli altri, a chi ne era colmo. Cercando di viverne per riflesso.  
Era una teoria tutto sommato sensata, ma questo la riportava a…  
“L’uomo nero.” disse “L’orfanotrofio. Che mi è successo?!”  
“Eva…” disse Noemi, posandole una mano sul ginocchio, preoccupata.  
Severus si agitò appena. Anche lui non vedeva l’ora di chiarire quella questione.  
Ginny strinse le mani a pugno e anche tutti gli altri si fecero seri, consci della gravità della situazione.  
“Lily… Eva. Cosa ti ricordi?”  
“Io… Io…” la ragazza si era presa la testa fra le mano e aveva chiuso gli occhi. Le immagini le sfuggivano, ed era tutto così _confuso_ … Era accaduto troppo tempo prima…  
Severus la vide in difficoltà e si permise un movimento, una carezza. Erano in tre sul divano, molto stretti, quindi sperò che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Fece scivolare la mano dietro il corpo della ragazza e le toccò la base della schiena, cercando di infonderle sicurezza.  
Eva percepì il contatto e sospirò. Cercò di tranquillizzarsi, rassicurata dalla vicinanza di Severus. Fra di loro le cose erano ferme, in sospeso, eppure… Riusciva a sentire il suo supporto, la sua vicinanza. Inspirò profondamente e percepì il suo odore. Cercò di concentrarsi su di esso e si fece scivolare indietro, negli anni che aveva cercato di dimenticare…  
“Gli volevo bene.” disse infine “Lui mi diceva sempre che ero la sua bambina. Ero speciale, più di tutte.” Eva non ricordava i particolari, ma la sensazione… La sensazione di essere amata più di ogni altro. Il suo uomo nero le regalava giocattoli, la faceva uscire dall’orfanotrofio per portarla in giro con sé, l’ascoltava sempre se lei aveva voglia di parlare e giocava con lei, proprio come se fosse stato suo padre. Lei l’aveva creduto per davvero, durante i primi anni. Non sapeva cosa volesse dire essere in orfanotrofio; pensava solo che lui per motivi di lavoro – a volte spariva anche per settimane – non potesse tenerla con sé. Ma, dentro, lo credeva davvero suo padre. “Poi ho iniziato a fare cose strane.” la voce aveva iniziato a tremare, così come il corpo. Severus mosse ancora un po’ la mano, cercando di consolarla “E lui mi diceva che non dovevo. Si arrabbiava, ma io credevo che non fosse poi così grave… Poi però ha iniziato ad arrabbiarsi sul serio. Urlava come un pazzo.” Se lo ricordava: vedeva questa figura nera davanti a sé, in preda alla rabbia, anche se non ricordava le parole esatte “Iniziò a picchiarmi. Se vedeva un minimo accenno di… Anormalità… In me… Mi picchiava. Ma io gli volevo bene. Mi faceva stare male, ma gli volevo bene.”  
“E il responsabile dell’orfanotrofio non si è mai accorto di nulla? Il personale non diceva niente?” chiese ancora Harry, cercando di reprimere la rabbia e di restare impassibile. Come quando svolgeva il suo lavoro: interrogava i sospetti, ma non si lasciava coinvolgere. Era difficile, però, quando era tua figlia a parlarti. La figlia che credevi morta, o comunque perduta per sempre.  
“Era lui il responsabile.” disse infine Eva, sollevando la testa e fissando il padre negli occhi “E, se qualcuno se n’era accorto… Non ha mai detto niente. Credo che lui spaventasse gli altri, o che li ricattasse… So solo che una delle dipendenti fece di tutto per trovarmi una casa, per mandarmi via di lì. Caroline, si chiamava. Deve aver organizzato la cosa di nascosto, ma ricordo che premeva affinché le coppie venute in visita mi ricevessero, anche se chiedevano bambini più piccoli. Poi, una volta che i miei genitori hanno chiesto di adottarmi… Beh… Ha aspettato che l’uomo nero fosse lontano per chiudere in fretta le pratiche e farmi sparire. O almeno credo.”  
Hary annuì brevemente.  
“E ti ricordi come si chiamava, questo uomo nero?”  
Eva, a dirla tutta, non si ricordava neppure il suo viso. Scosse la testa.  
“No, lui si faceva chiamare ‘zio’, da me. E con gli altri bambini non parlava.”  
Harry annuì di nuovo.  
“Tu comunque ricordi come si chiamava l’orfanotrofio? In che città si trovi? Sai se esiste ancora?”  
Eva si morse il labbro inferiore.  
“Sono stata adottata che avevo otto anni, non so… Ma sui documenti c’è sicuramente scritto. Comunque, era a Dublino.”  
Seguì un istante di silenzio.  
“Eva… Dobbiamo parlare con i tuoi genitori adottivi, te ne rendi conto?”  
Lei lo sapeva, ma non aveva ancora considerato la cosa. Che avrebbe fatto? Tutta una serie di conseguenze iniziarono a frullarle in testa. L’idea di incontrare i suoi veri genitori era stata allettante; non aveva esitato un attimo a buttarsi… Ma adesso? Adesso che sapeva che quella era la sua vera famiglia, che la _voleva_ , che non era stata abbandonata… E i suoi genitori adottivi, che aveva da sempre chiamato ‘mamma’ e ‘papà’? Cos’avrebbe fatto adesso? Sarebbe rimasta con i suoi, abbandonando la sua famiglia di origine, che l’aveva cercata per così tanto tempo? O sarebbe andata con loro, avida di conoscerli e di conoscere anche la magia, di sapere tutto… Ferendo così i suoi genitori, che si erano presi cura di lei per tutto questo tempo?  
Severus accarezzò nuovamente la sua schiena. Poteva immaginare cosa stesse pensando la ragazza, ma ancora una volta non sapeva che fare… Non riusciva a fare più di così.  
E, ancora una volta, Eva si tranquillizzò sotto il suo tocco. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, era troppo presto per pensarci, c’erano ancora una marea di interrogativi da risolvere… Ci avrebbe riflettuto poi, avrebbe parlato con Noemi e con Severus… Con Severus, con cui doveva ancora chiarire… Ma c’era tempo…  
“Va bene.” disse infine, alzandosi “Andiamo.”


	14. L'uomo nero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, ecco a voi un nuovo aggiornamento ;)  
> Finalmente scopriamo l’identità dell’uomo nero, ma… Cosa sarà successo? XD  
> Lo scopriremo poi XD  
> Buona lettura :)

**L’uomo nero**

Abby e Alan rimasero a bocca aperta appena capirono _chi_ era esattamente entrato in casa loro.  
Ripetere la storia, mostrare di nuovo l’esistenza della magia… Fu scioccante da sentire per i genitori di Eva, ma la ragazza ebbe un po’ di tempo per pensare.  
Si era seduta di nuovo fra Severus, che l’aveva accompagnata, e Noemi.  
Sapeva che doveva parlare con entrambi. Con Severus doveva chiarire le cose successe quella notte, con Noemi… Beh, con Noemi doveva parlare di _tutto_.  
Ma, adesso, c’erano questioni più urgenti.  
L’uomo nero dell’orfanotrofio, che l’aveva fatta sentire amata eppure l’aveva picchiata. E tutto questo per via dei suoi poteri… Gli stessi poteri che non sapeva se, ora, avrebbe potuto avere di nuovo. Eva si stropicciò gli occhi in segno di stanchezza.  
Harry riuscì, infine, a farsi dare le carte dell’adozione. Scoprì il nome dell’orfanotrofio e l’indirizzo esatto, e discusse qualche minuto con James sul da farsi.  
“Dobbiamo farci mandare altri Auror prima di andare, non sappiamo chi sia questa persona…”  
“Ma è uno solo! E la voce che abbiamo ritrovato Lily non può spargersi, o potrebbe fuggire!”  
“James…”  
“No, papà. Se non vieni con me, ci andrò da solo.”  
James si era alzato, furioso. Albus, anche se non era un Auror, si alzò per fronteggiare il padre assieme al fratello. Dopo qualche istante di incertezza, anche Ginny affiancò i figli.  
“Abbiamo combattuto una guerra.” disse, decisa, fissando il marito negli occhi “Non possiamo permetterci che ci sfugga questa occasione. Consegneremo il criminale alla giustizia, ma se non agiamo subito potremmo non prenderlo mai.”  
“Papà, sei il capo degli Auror. Tu puoi autorizzare una cosa simile. Ti prego.”  
Eva si alzò, sorprendendo tutti.  
“Sì, facciamolo.” disse. In quel momento, così decisa, somigliava sorprendentemente a Ginny.  
“Eva… Tu non verresti in ogni caso.” le rispose Harry.  
“Ah, no.” insistette lei, scuotendo la testa “Non mi lascerete fuori. È la mia vita, voglio vederci chiaro. Voglio vedere _chi_ mi ha fatto questo e soprattutto voglio sapere il _perché_.”  
“Potter, è proprio figlia tua.” intervenne Severus, alzandosi anche lui. Capiva le motivazioni che stavano dietro ad Eva, anche se aveva paura. Ma una sola persona non poteva essere così terribile… Anche se di sicuro aveva avuto dei complici, quantomeno al momento del rapimento… “Verrò anch’io.” disse, sorprendendo tutti “Potter, tu sai di cosa sono capace. Andiamo tutti e facciamola finita.”  
“Ehi, vengo anch’io a questo punto!” esclamò Noemi, alzandosi a sua volta e prendendo Eva sottobraccio.  
“Anche noi vogliamo esserci. Non abbiamo mai visto il titolare dell’orfanotrofio, abbiamo solo parlato con la sua assistente.” dissero i genitori di Eva, annuendo.  
Harry si mise le mani nei capelli.  
“Non è una sorta di gita! È pericoloso, è…!”  
“Io ho _diritto_ di esserci!”  
“E noi anche! Siamo la sua famiglia!”  
“E io sono la sua migliore amica!”  
“Ok, ok. Ragioniamo. Lily… Eva. Tu vieni ma James ti starà sempre appiccicato, chiaro? Professore, lei viene con me e mi aiuta a prendere chiunque sia. Albus, tu resti con Ginny e ci coprite le spalle. Gli altri se ne restano a casa e li aggiorneremo tutti poi.”  
“Ma io…!” tentò di protestare Noemi.  
“Tu sei una babbana e ho già fatto un’eccezione enorme per permetterti di conoscere la storia! Scusatemi, anche voi, signori White. Non per un qualcosa, ma non sapendo usare la magia non sareste in grado di difendervi.”  
“Ma Eva, allora… Lei non può…”  
“Io vado, mamma. È deciso.”  
“Ma tesoro…”  
“Tua madre ha ragione…”  
“Ci sarà Al con me. Andrà tutto bene. Ma io _devo vedere_.”  
Dopo altre proteste da parte dei tre esclusi, la famiglia Potter partì, con Severus al seguito.

***

Si smaterializzarono dopo essersi disillusi, dato che l’orfanotrofio era in un quartiere babbano.  
Rivedere quel posto, dopo così tanti anni, per Eva fu… Strano. Mentre Harry le toglieva l’incantesimo, serissimo e teso, lei sentì il cuore accelerare. Cercò di calmarsi, cercando Severus con lo sguardo, ma lui la osservava con un’espressione indecifrabile, stringendo nel pugno la bacchetta. Era nervoso, ma si capiva solo dalle nocche, che erano sbiancate.  
Eva, come concordato prima, si avvicinò al Santa Teresa stringendosi a James. Dovevano fingere di tornare per chiedere dei documenti, per l’iscrizione al college di Eva.  
L’ingresso era come se lo ricordava: ampio, con il bianco come colore predominante. Una ragazza le venne incontro.  
“Posso aiutarvi?”  
Eva non la riconosceva. Indossava abiti normali, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se era una dipendente o una delle ragazze ospitate. Forse entrambe le cose, forse le avevano offerto un lavoro una volta raggiunta la maggiore età…  
“Sì, ecco… Io sono stata adottata da piccola, prima vivevo qui. Ma i miei genitori hanno perso i documenti dell’adozione, e mi servono per iscrivermi a scuola…”  
“Non ha provato a rivolgersi al suo comune?”  
“Uhm, sì, ma la domanda d’iscrizione ha un termine e ci vuole del tempo, per queste cose… Dato che ero di passaggio…”  
Eva iniziava a sentirsi nervosa. La bugia era stata inventata in fretta e furia, temeva che la ragazza capisse tutto.  
“Seguitemi.” disse invece lei, pur lanciandole un’occhiata sospettosa.  
Dietro di sé, Eva sentiva il fruscio del mantello dell’invisibilità di Harry. Lui e Severus si erano disillusi nuovamente e si erano anche coperti in quel modo, per poterli seguire senza dare nell’occhio. Ginny e Albus, invece, erano rimasti fuori dall’edificio, vicino all’entrata.  
“Come ti chiami?” chiese la ragazza, dopo essere entrata in un piccolo ufficio e aver acceso il pc.  
“Eva. Eva White.”  
Persero un quarto d’ora circa. La dipendente – si chiamava Leah, si era presentata subito dopo aver iniziato la ricerca – non trovava i documenti da nessuna parte. Dopo cinque minuti aveva abbandonato il pc per rovistare negli archivi, ma nulla.  
“Non capisco.” disse, infine “Ci dev’essere un errore. Sembra che tu non sia mai stata qui.”  
Era strano. Molto strano.  
“Leah, che succede? Come mai c’è la porta aperta?”  
Eva si irrigidì, stringendosi di più al braccio di James.  
Era quella voce.  
Conosceva _quella_ voce.  
L’aveva dimenticata, persa negli anni, ma risentendola ora non ebbe alcun dubbio.  
L’uomo nero stava per entrare in quella stanza, e lei l’avrebbe visto e avrebbe ricordato.  
Invece Leah sconvolse i piani, uscendo e andandogli incontro.  
“Capo, è arrivata una ragazza che dice di essere stata adottata qui, ma non risultano i documenti…”  
“Come si chiama?”  
Eva non ce la fece più: si staccò dal braccio di James, che tentò invano di trattenerla, e si precipitò fuori dalla porta.  
L’uomo nero aveva il viso sottile e la barba, anche se non lunga. I capelli erano neri, corti, e gli occhi grigi. Aveva qualche ruga che, sicuramente, non esisteva anni prima.  
La guardò, spalancando gli occhi.  
“… Eva…” sussurrò, prima che James uscisse dall’ufficio.  
Poi, il putiferio.  
Harry aveva tolto l’incantesimo che copriva lui e Severus e si era gettato il mantello alle spalle, puntano la bacchetta dritto contro la gola dell’uomo e facendo urlare dallo spavento Leah. I suoi occhi mandavano lampi di odio.  
“Rodolphus Lestrange.” disse, pronunciando il nome come se fosse stato un insulto.  
Anche Severus uscì dall’ufficio, guardando l’uomo con un misto di indifferenza e disgusto. Dentro ribolliva di rabbia, ma non voleva darlo a vedere.  
“Ma chi si rivede.”  
Rodolphus, dopo il primo attimo di smarrimento, tirò fuori la bacchetta dai pantaloni e corse via, puntandosela alle spalle e mormorando un incantesimo scudo.  
Harry, Severus e James reagirono subito, inseguendolo e urlando incantesimi, ma Rodolphus correva veloce. Eva, partita un attimo dopo, li inseguì.  
“Fermati, schifoso Mangiamorte!” urlava Harry, fra un incantesimo e l’altro. Uno Schiantesimo colpì la parete in fondo al corridoio, facendone crollare un pezzo e rivelando una camera di qualche bambino, fortunatamente vuota.  
Gli incantesimi non sembravano andare a segno: ora Rodolphus combatteva faccia a faccia con i suoi aggressori, arretrando nel frattempo. Aveva l’espressione determinata di chi avrebbe preferito morire che farsi prendere.  
Eva doveva pensare in fretta. Sicuramente Ginny e Albus sarebbero arrivati a breve – dovevano aver sentito il frastuono – ma ogni secondo che passava era un secondo di vantaggio per l’uomo nero.  
Decise, quindi, di agire.  
Non sapeva se ne sarebbe stata in grado; non sapeva nulla, nemmeno cosa provasse in quel momento, ma doveva tentare. Allungò le mani, puntando lo sguardo dietro la scena, e precisamente sulle macerie cadute del muro.  
Cercò di concentrarsi al massimo, assottigliando gli occhi e sperando di sentire qualcosa, una scintilla di magia provenire da dentro. Non era sicura che avrebbe funzionato, ma piano piano qualcosa cominciò  muoversi.  
Eva strinse ancora di più gli occhi, pensando freneticamente alla direzione da far prendere alla polvere. I sassi più grandi, infatti, erano rimasti fermi sul pavimento.  
Percepì arrivare Ginny e Albus, più che vederli, proprio nel momento in cui la polvere era alta, verso il soffitto, e lei la spinse proprio sopra a Rodolpuhs. Esausta, smise di concentrarsi di botto, facendogliela cadere addosso.  
L’uomo tossì, coprendosi il volto con le mani, colto alla sprovvista, e Harry e gli altri ne approfittarono per schiantarlo e legarlo.  
L’ultima cosa che Eva vide, prima di svenire, fu il volto preoccupato di Severus che si stava avvicinando.


	15. Il racconto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco che giungono le spiegazioni u.u  
> Sigh, ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine della storia D: Mamma mia, da quanto sono in ballo?  
> Prometto che, una volta finita questa, mi metterò sotto con un’altra Repayment (l’ho già in mente u.u).  
> Intanto, buona lettura! :D

**Il racconto**

“ _Reinnerva_.”  
Eva aprì gli occhi, lentamente, cercando di mettere a fuoco il mondo. Vide Harry davanti a sé, con la bacchetta puntata sulla sua faccia, e ci mise un attimo per riconoscere il luogo.  
Erano nell’ufficio dell’orfanotrofio.  
L’uomo nero era legato mani e piedi ad una sedia, con Severus, Albus e James che lo tenevano d’occhio a meno di cinque centimetri di distanza; Harry era davanti a lei e Leah, la ragazza che li aveva fatti entrare, era sdraiata su un piccolo divanetto: sembrava svenuta.  
“Dove…?”  
“Ginny è andata a chiamare gli Auror. L’abbiamo preso, ma bisogna indagare ancora: potrebbero esserci dei complici. Inoltre dobbiamo farlo portare via.”  
Eva si sedette meglio e fissò Rodolphus negli occhi. Aveva lo sguardo duro, deciso.  
“… Perché?” chiese infine.  
Rodolphus, che finora era rimasto imbronciato, sospirò.  
“Sì, piacerebbe anche a noi sapere il perché.” intervenne Harry. Era furioso, i suoi occhi mandavano lampi, ma stava cercando di controllarsi. Dopotutto, davanti a sé aveva l’uomo che gli aveva rovinato la vita, portandogli via sua figlia.  
“Cosa vi fa pensare che parlerò?” ribatté lui, ghignando.  
“Pensi davvero che gli Auror non useranno il Veritaserum? E dire che una volta eri intelligente…” rispose Severus, osservandolo con sguardo neutro. Non sapeva che provare nei suoi confronti: si sentiva arrabbiato perché aveva strappato una bambina ai suoi genitori e le aveva fatto del male, ma d’altra parte se non l’avesse fatto, forse non avrebbe mai conosciuto Eva…  
“Oh, Severus! Mi sorprende che tu sia ancora vivo. Non saprei, pensavo che… Boh? Ti avrebbero trovato suicida sulla tomba di Lily o cose simili.”  
Lo stava evidentemente provocando, ma lui non sarebbe certamente caduto nella sua trappola.  
Eva si alzò in piedi, sorprendendo tutto e avvicinandosi a Rodolphus. Lo fissò con risentimento e un lampo di dolore passò nei suoi occhi.  
“Mi devi delle risposte! Io ti credevo mio padre, io ti volevo bene! Perché…?”  
Le lacrime avevano iniziato a scendere, così Severus, che era vicino, le mise una mano sulla spalla. Lei si girò e si accoccolò a lui, singhiozzando.  
Rodolphus perse d’un colpo tutta la sua arroganza e sospirò, di nuovo.  
“Eva… Non avrei mai voluto farti del male…”  
“E allora spiegaci perché l’hai fatto.” disse di nuovo Harry, insistendo.  
Rodolphus lo fissò per parecchi secondi, durante i quali Eva smise di singhiozzare, ma rimase fra le braccia del professore. Severus si sentiva un po’ in imbarazzo, ma nessuno disse niente: probabilmente gli altri consideravano normale che lei si avvicinasse alla persona che conosceva più di tutti, in un momento così difficile.  
Infine, l’uomo si decise a parlare.  
“Potter, c’è una cosa che non sai. Durante la battaglia finale… Insomma… Poco prima che succedesse quello che è successo, io e Bellatrix abbiamo scoperto…” un altro sospiro “Era incinta, Potter. Aspettava una bambina.” lo disse alzando lo sguardo e fissando Harry dritto negli occhi “E voi me l’avete uccisa. Avete ucciso la mia bambina.” il tono si era fatto tremante.  
“Noi non sapevamo…” disse Harry, confuso “Bellatrix ha preso parte alla battaglia, ha ucciso parecchia gente, era una pazza! E noi non sapevamo che fosse incinta!”  
“Potter, è inutile che mi ricordi che tipo fosse mia moglie. Lo so benissimo da me.” ribatté lui, con il tono duro “Era devota al Signore Oscuro oltre ogni immaginazione. Le avevo chiesto di non prendere parte alla battaglia, per amore della figlia, ma non mi ha ascoltato. Nonostante tutto, so con certezza che quella figlia era mia, perché il Signore Oscuro non l’ha mai desiderata da quel punto di vista, né voleva eredi. Bellatrix si è buttata in mezzo alla mischia per compiacerlo, ma chi ci ha rimesso, alla fine, è stata mia figlia. E l’ha uccisa, _le ha uccise_ , la madre di tua moglie.”  
Eva aveva girato la testa, sempre rimanendo abbracciata a Severus, per sentire meglio cosa Rodolphus stesse dicendo.  
“Non intendo scusarmi perché Bellatrix ha agito da irresponsabile. A prescindere da chi ha sferrato il colpo che l’ha uccisa, Bellatrix aveva fatto cose terribili, cose per cui si sarebbe meritata comunque una condanna a vita ad Azkaban. Questo” ribatté, enfatizzando le ultime parole “Non giustifica _affatto_ il rapimento di mia figlia.”  
Rodolphus sorrise, ma era un sorriso amaro.  
“Volevo solo la mia bambina. La tua famiglia me l’ha portata via, così io l’ho portata via a voi. Se noti, l’orfanotrofio è stato fondato da me proprio appena si è sparsa la voce che tua moglie aspettava una femmina.” Rodolphus girò la testa, osservando Eva “All’inizio mi serviva una copertura, sai, perché pensavo di ucciderti, proprio come loro avevano ucciso ciò che restava della mia vita.” disse, e Eva sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena “Ma, alla fine, non ce l’ho fatta. Tu eri così piccola, e bella…” lo sguardo dell’uomo si perse, lontano “Ed eri mia. Non mi somigliavi, e non somigliavi nemmeno a Bellatrix, ma eri mia e io ti _volevo_.”  
“Che strano.” disse Harry, a denti stretti “Un assassino che ha fatto le peggio cose e che non riesce ad uccidere una bambina.”  
“Lei era diversa, Potter.”  
Con un tuffo al cuore, Severus trovò una sorta di parallelismo fra la sua situazione di anni e anni prima e quella di Rodolphus adesso. Per un istante, si sentì molto simile a lui, ma, fortunatamente, l’istante passò e non lasciò traccia.  
No, erano completamente diversi. Lui era passato dall’altra parte in toto, e già aveva iniziato a pentirsi delle sue scelte, anche prima che Lily fosse in pericolo. Aveva solo aspettato un pretesto, vero, ma era già intenzionato a lasciare quella strada.  
E non avrebbe mai strappato un figlio a qualcuno. Non si sarebbe mai preso Harry con la forza, né l’avrebbe considerato suo, anche se era il figlio della donna che aveva sempre amato.  
“Ma se mi volevi per te… Perché hai iniziato a fare quelle cose?” chiese Eva. Non si era resa ancora conto, probabilmente, dell’enormità del peso che le sarebbe gravato addosso.  
Tutto quello in cui aveva vissuto da piccola non era altro che una messinscena, fatta apposta per _lei_. Ecco perché l’uomo nero le era così affezionato… Ecco perché lei lo considerava suo padre.  
Non ci fu bisogno di specificare cosa intendesse con quella domanda. Rodolphus sospirò nuovamente.  
“Eva, tu avevi la magia dentro di te. Ma non avresti dovuto, perché il Ministero ha i suoi mezzi per rintracciare chiunque abbia dei poteri magici… Se tu li avessi sviluppati, ti sarebbe arrivata una lettera da Hogwarts e… Si sarebbe scoperto tutto. Io ti volevo con me e basta, devi credermi. Non volevo essere costretto a separarmi da te.” anche ora l’uomo si era rivolto direttamente ad Eva, e lei poté leggergli il rimorso negli occhi. Ma non l’avrebbe perdonato, questo no.  
“E se la volevi così tanto, perché è stata adottata?” chiese quindi Harry, cercando di fare chiarezza nei punti ancora oscuri.  
“Non è stata una mia scelta. Una delle donne che lavoravano qui si era accorta che Eva era strana… Aveva iniziato a pensare male di me. Non ci diedi peso, e partii per i miei affari come sempre. Ma lei… Aveva trovato una famiglia.” le mani di Rodolpus erano legate, ma lui riuscì lo stesso a stringerle a pugno. Era arrabbiato “Preparò il tutto in modo da mettere in regola i documenti, la mandò dalla famiglia e poi bruciò tutto. Le carte, ogni minimo indizio… Tutto. Quando tornai dal mio viaggio trovai una lettera di dimissioni sulla mia scrivania: sapete, Caroline era una donna sola ma benestante, aveva ereditato una grossa somma di denaro dalla famiglia… Lavorava più per altruismo che per necessità. La cercai ovunque, per anni, ma inutilmente. Così come cercai Eva.”  
“Potter.” intervenne Severus “Mentre arrivano gli Auror… Non è meglio che Eva torni a casa?”  
Harry, che era rimasto a fissare Rodolphus con un misto di odio e disgusto, si girò verso il professore. Per la prima volta si rese conto del modo in cui Eva era abbracciata a lui, e capì che per lei era stato troppo da affrontare.  
“Sì… Sì, ha ragione. La riaccompagna lei? Io devo aspettare gli altri… Poi andare al ministero…”  
Separarsi dalla figlia appena ritrovata era difficile, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato necessario. Se non altro, per assicurare alla giustizia quel verme schifoso di Rodolphus. Sicuramente c’erano altri complici da stanare, perché non avrebbe potuto agire da solo per il rapimento… Doveva verificare le cose.  
Severus annuì e portò Eva fuori dalla stanza. James e Albus li fissarono andar via, ma non dissero niente: anche loro volevano accompagnare il padre al Ministero.  
Una volta che furono di nuovo nell’atrio, Eva lo fermò per un braccio.  
“Portami a casa tua.” gli disse.  
Severus sospirò, poi le strinse la mano. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dirle di no.


	16. Chiarirsi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con il penultimo capitolo di questa storia.  
> In realtà, sto meditando se modificare un attimo una cosa dell’epilogo, o fare una OS a parte, non so… Vedremo. In caso, vi chiedo un parere u.u  
> Ebbene, anche questa parte doveva risolversi, no? :)  
> Vi lascio alla lettura, fatemi sapere! :D

**Chiarirsi**

Si smaterializzarono direttamente nel salotto di casa Piton.  
“Eva, non sarebbe il caso di avvisare i tuoi genitori o…”  
Eva, che aveva chiuso gli occhi per controllare il mal di testa e la nausea, non lo fece finire di parlare e gli si strinse addosso.  
“Eva…” cercò di richiamarla lui.  
“Abbracciami, Severus.”  
L’uomo sospirò, poi la strinse a sé, cullandola.  
“Hai molte cose su ci riflettere, lo capisco…”  
“Non abbiamo ancora parlato di noi.”  
Eva alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo negli occhi.  
“Non esiste nessun noi, lo sai.”  
Ecco, l’argomento a cui Severus non sarebbe mai voluto arrivare.  
“Invece esiste! Sei tu che non lo vedi!”  
Fra le cose che ave va detto Rodolphus, un in particolare aveva colpito la ragazza: “ _Pensavo che… Boh? Ti avrebbero trovato suicida sulla tomba di Lily o cose simili._ ”  
Sapeva che Severus l’aveva amata, questo sì, ma di un amore così devastante? Non credeva.  
Non credeva e, adesso, era insicura. Aveva cercato di mitigare l’uomo e i suoi sentimenti, convinta che non si volesse impegnare a fondo, convinta che solo l’età o la gente fosse un problema.  
 _“Non ho mai detto che sarà per sempre, o cosa. Ti ho solo chiesto di provarci.”_  
Forse aveva sbagliato tutto.  
“Eva…”  
“Eva un corno. Vieni, sediamoci.”  
Lo trascinò letteralmente sul divano e gli si sedette in braccio, fissandolo negli occhi.  
“Sono stata una stupida.” disse, inspirando profondamente.  
Severus era confuso.  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Vuol dire che vedo come mi guardi e quello che hai fatto e… Anche adesso. Anche adesso, nonostante tutto, io sento che mi _desideri_.”  
Era vero: Severus aveva cercato di distrarsi, ma il suo volto era così _vicino_ … La verità era che avrebbe voluto continuare a stare con lei, per sempre. Voleva stringerla fra le braccia e non lasciarla più andare, mai più.  
Ma aveva già provato una cosa simile, e non era finita bene. Inoltre Eva era giovane, _così giovane_ , e piena di vita… Lui era solo un povero vecchio, disilluso dalla vita e stanco del mondo.  
“Ma io credevo che avessi paura.” aggiunse poi lei, abbassando lo sguardo e torcendosi le mani “Credevo che temessi il giudizio della gente, la differenza d’età, qualsiasi cosa… Ho cercato di mediare, di venirti incontro, di ‘dare tempo al tempo’… Ma mi sono resa conto che ho sbagliato.”  
“Ancora non ti seguo.”  
Eva rialzò lo sguardo e si avvicinò ancora di più a Severus, baciandolo. L’uomo non tentò nemmeno di respingerla: Eva sapeva essere convincente, e lui la voleva così _ardentemente_ … Rispose al bacio, stringendola a sé.  
Quando la lasciò andare, con il fiato corto, staccò le mani dalla sua schiena e se le fissò, terrorizzato.  
“Ecco, vedi? Tu hai paura _di te stesso_.”  
“Cosa… _Cosa_?”  
“Non sei una persona da una botta e via, come si dice.” lo sguardo di Eva si era fatto dolce, comprensivo. Sorrideva “Sei una persona che ama intensamente; sei _fedele_.”  
Severus, che era rimasto con la bocca aperta, la richiuse, cercando di non far trasparire le proprie emozioni. Non era forse la cosa che aveva pensato anche lui?  
 _Severus non era un uomo con cui ‘provare e vedere come va’. Severus era l’uomo dei ‘per sempre’._  
“E io, Severus, sono innamorata di te. È questo che non capisci. Ti mascheri dietro alla mia delusione d’amore, ma io ero attratta da te sin da molto prima.”  
“Questo non può essere vero.”  
Eva scosse la testa, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Non puoi fossilizzarti sulle brutte esperienze passate, Severus. Lily non ti ha voluto, avrà avuto i suoi motivi, ma io scelgo te.” rialzò lo sguardo su di lui e lo fissò “Sceglierei te anche se avessi tutti i Matthew del mondo, ai miei piedi.”  
Il cuore di Severus perse un battito, ma l’uomo si ricompose subito.  
“Non puoi davvero… Non vuoi…”  
Eva decise di zittirlo con un altro bacio.  
E poi un altro ancora, mentre le mani si perdevano nella sua veste – dopo essere tornato da Diagon Alley non si era cambiato, rimanendo vestito da mago – e lei si metteva a cavalcioni sopra di lui.  
“Eva…” tentò di protestare lui, debolmente, ma mentre lo diceva le sue mani stavano cercando di entrare sotto la maglietta della ragazza. Non riusciva a fermarsi, _non voleva_ fermarsi.  
“Amami, Severus.” gli disse lei, a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio. Era riuscita a togliergli il mantello e ora stava armeggiando con la veste “Amami.”  
L’uomo aveva completamente scollegato il cervello. Eva era così sensuale, e lo baciava in un modo… E _lo toccava_ in un modo, _si muoveva_ in un modo che… Lo faceva impazzire.  
Finirono con il fare l’amore lì, in salotto, sul divano.  
Una volta soddisfatti entrambi, Eva, ancora nuda, si alzò per andare in bagno, lasciando lì Severus, che ebbe quindi qualche istante per pensare.  
Quella cosa era… Tremendamente sbagliata.  
Non perché Eva somigliasse a Lily – quella era stata forse la causa scatenante di tutto, della loro conoscenza, del fatto che lui non riuscisse a dirle di no, ma non c’entrava con il sentimento che stava nascendo in lui – ma perché… Era sbagliato e basta.  
 _È la figlia di Potter. E indubbiamente somiglia a Lily. Io non la vedo così, ma gli altri… Ho troppi anni più di lei._  
Stava cercando di giustificarsi, lo sapeva. Stava cercando una scappatoia, perché dentro di sé sapeva che ciò che Eva aveva detto era la verità: “ _Tu hai paura di te stesso.”_.  
Severus era stato abituato ad una vita di rimorsi e rimpianti, ad amare una donna che non solo l’aveva scelto, ma che lui stesso aveva condannato a morte.  
Aveva _paura_ dell’amore. Ne aveva vissuto così intensamente da consumarsi, tagliando i ponti appena possibile con tutti quelli che sapevano, per rifugiarsi nel suo dolore e nella sua solitudine. Non aveva aperto il suo cuore a nessuno, se non ad Eva, e questo perché lui non meritava di essere amato. Se amava, la gente soffriva.  
E si era aggrappato con forza all’amore per Lily, perché lei, tanto, era già morta, e non poteva ferirla più di così. Andare avanti avrebbe significato rimettersi in gioco, non stare male solo lui – a quello ci era abituato – ma anche e soprattutto ferire un’altra persona.  
 _Ma io so quanto fa male essere rifiutati…_  
Era quindi meglio vivere a metà? Avrebbe fatto soffrire lo stesso Eva, non accettandola?  
 _Certo, lei ha tutta la vita davanti…_  
Ma lui? A lui cosa sarebbe rimasto? Avrebbe sopportato il peso di due amori non corrisposti?  
Severus si alzò, sospirando, per prendere il posto di Eva in bagno e sistemarsi.  
Quando uscì, di nuovo vestito, trovò la ragazza ad attenderlo davanti alla porta, con un sorriso luminoso.  
“Andiamo dagli altri? I miei e Noemi saranno preoccupatissimi…”  
“Credevo che volessi parlare.”  
Eva, che si era girata per aprire la porta, si fermò per guardarlo di nuovo.  
“È già stato detto tutto il necessario, Severus.”

***

Alan, Abbie e Noemi erano in ansia e tirarono tutti un sospiro di sollievo quando Eva e il professor Piton si presentarono a casa, sani e salvi.  
Severus riassunse loro la situazione, mentre Eva sorrideva e si guardava intorno, non totalmente presente con la testa. Noemi capì che qualcosa non andava, così, mentre il professore raccontava ai genitori di Eva i crimini che Rodolphus Lestrange aveva compiuto, lei prese l’amica per un braccio e la trascinò in camera sua.  
“Tu. Ora. Mi devi dire tutto. C’è qualcosa di strano, in te.”  
Eva si sedette sul letto, riflettendo. Come dire alla sua migliore amica quello che era successo? Era stato tutto così veloce, le novità si erano accumulate e… Non sapeva da che parte iniziare. Anche perché, conoscendo Noemi, aveva paura che lei andasse in salotto urlando a Severus di essere un maniaco, e con i suoi genitori nella stessa stanza non era proprio il caso.  
Fece promettere a Noemi che, qualsiasi cosa pensasse, se ne sarebbe rimasta zitta e buona in camera fino alla fine del racconto. Che non avrebbe dato di matto, insomma.  
“Se non l’ho fatto fino ad ora, con la storia della magia e tutto il resto, non vedo cosa potrebbe sconvolgermi ancora.” rispose lei, sicura.  
Eva, così, le raccontò _tutto_.  
Ogni tanto dovette trattenerla, perché Noemi si stava alzando per andare a strozzare Severus, e lei dovette ricordagli la promessa fatta.  
“Mi sono innamorata di lui, Noemi.”  
“QUEL. VECCHIO. MANIACO!”  
“Noemi! Non ha fatto nulla!”  
“No, certo, perché certe cose le hai fatte da sola, vero?! Ero un sogno erotico, _vero_?!”  
“Ho insistito io. Lui mi respingeva.”  
“Avrebbe dovuto continuare a farlo!”  
Noemi sembrava un toro imbufalito. A momenti le sarebbe uscito del fumo dalle narici.  
“Adesso basta.” disse Eva, alzandosi in piedi e fissandola, dura “È la mia vita. Decido io cosa fare e con chi stare. Se non ti sta bene questa verità, vedrò di chiedere a qualcuno di obliviarti, così sarà come se non fosse successo nulla.”  
Noemi rimase per qualche istante a fissarla, con la bocca aperta. Insomma, Eva non poteva dire sul serio! Ma sembrava ferma, decisa come non mai.  
Non sapeva che fare.  
Poi il timore di una qualche manomissione sulla sua preziosa mentre prese il sopravvento, e annuì, contrariata.  
“I tuoi genitori non saranno molto contenti della cosa, lo sai? E intendo sia quelli veri che quelli adottivi.”  
Eva sospirò, risedendosi sul letto.  
“Lo so. Ma non m’importa.”  
“I nostri amici ti prenderanno per pazza.”  
“Vorrà dire che non ci uscirò più.”  
Anche Noemi sospirò, sconfitta, sedendosi accanto a lei.  
“Non c’è proprio niente da fare, eh?”  
“Nulla.”


	17. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, una settimana piena mi ha tenuta ben lontana dal pc, e adesso l’ho acceso solo per sistemare e pubblicare l’epilogo.  
> Spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta, o che vi abbia lasciato qualcosa :)  
> Io mi son divertita molto a scriverla e, beh… Ringrazio tutti quelli che l’han seguita/preferita/ricordata e chi mi ha lasciato un parere :) La prossima Repayment sta tutta nella mia testa; volevo prima finire anche qualche altra storia (ne ho troppe in corso) per poi iniziarla, e avendo tirocinio e esami forse ci metterò un po’… Ma non demordo, e ricordatevi che le idee ci sono :)  
> Buona lettura!

**Epilogo**

La scelta era difficile.  
Dopo aver scoperto la verità, dopo che Rodolphus fu processato e condannato, dopo i sentimenti nati e condivisi, dopo tutto… Questo.  
Entrambi i genitori erano preparati a subire una grossa delusione, a cercare di ingoiare il rospo, ripromettendosi di non avercela l’uno con l’altro. Dopotutto, Eva era maggiorenne, e aveva due famiglie.  
Doveva solo decidere con chi stare.  
Con i White, con cui aveva condiviso la vita fino a quel momento? Con i genitori che l’avevano _scelta_ , accudendola come se fosse loro figlia?  
O con i Potter, che la stavano cercando da tutta una vita? Con la famiglia che l’aveva _persa_ , a cui era stata ingiustamente sottratta?  
Eva sorprese tutti.  
“Vivrò con Severus.”  
Anche lo stesso professore la guardò scioccato, non aspettandosi quelle parole.  
“Sempre se a lui va bene.” aggiunse poi, rivolgendo un timido sorriso all’uomo.  
Quattro teste si girarono nella sua direzione, confuse e con uno sguardo sospettoso.  
“Ehm… Insomma… Per me non ci sono problemi…”  
“Professor Piton.” lo interruppe Harry “Lei lo sa, _vero_ , che lei non è…?”  
“Lo so, _Potter_.” rispose lui, freddo “E lo sanno tutti.”  
Eva riportò l’attenzione su di sé, tossendo.  
“Non è stata colpa sua. È colpa mia.”  
“Ma… Cosa?” chiese Abbie, perplessa.  
Eva sospirò.  
“Mamma, forse è meglio se ti siedi…”

***

“ _Che cosa?!_ ”  
Tre di loro li stavano guardando sconvolti, tranne Harry. Lui aveva già compreso, e si era in qualche modo rassegnato. Valutava, ma in silenzio, mentre la confusione attorno a loro cresceva.  
Onestamente, Severus avrebbe voluto essere da qualsiasi altra parte, piuttosto che lì. Lo stavano guardando come se volessero strozzarlo e, beh, lui non poteva dar loro torto.  
“È stata colpa mia.” insistesse Eva, serrando i pugni e alzando il mento, cercando di farsi valere “Lui non voleva, ma alla fine l’ho convinto.”  
“Ma sei uscita di testa?! Potrebbe essere tuo nonno!”  
“Oh, questo è un reato, so che è un reato da qualche parte, avete troppi anni di differenza, e se c’è un modo legale per sbatterlo in prigione a vita io lo troverò e lo userò…”  
“Ehm.” interruppe tutti Harry, prima che Ginny avesse anche solo la possibilità di aprire bocca “Tecnicamente, la vita media di un mago è di centocinquant’anni. Il professor Piton è, uhm, a circa metà del suo tempo, ecco.”  
“Ma tu da che parte stai?!” urlò Ginny, prendendosela con il marito, mentre anche Abbie a Alan si giravano irati verso di lui.  
 _Tre pari. Almeno quello_ , pensò Severus, valutando la situazione. Non aveva detto niente e aveva cercato di rimanere impassibile. Non capiva _perché_ Eva avesse dovuto sbandierare tutto, perché _adesso_ …  
Harry si passò una mano fra i capelli, nervoso. Non andava giù neppure a lui tutta quella situazione, però…  
“… Ginny. Lo sai meglio di me. Se Piton la ama, allora non c’è niente da fare, e sinceramente mi sento anche un po’ sollevato nel sapere che… Ci sarà lui a proteggerla.”  
“Cosa? Amore? Siamo seri, questa è una cotta di Eva e un… Non so che di un vecchio.”  
“Noi ci siamo fidati di lui! È stato a cena a casa nostra, e oh cavolo, Eva…”  
“Basta!” urlò di nuovo lei, zittendo tutti “Ho detto basta. Non mi serve il vostro permesso. Ho diciotto anni. A voi sta solo decidere se mi volete ancora nella vostra vita o meno.”  
Ginny, che era rimasta zitta, fissando Harry negli occhi, si girò preoccupata verso la figlia.  
Era così, dunque? Aveva appena ritrovato sua figlia per perderla di nuovo, dato che non accettava il compagno che si era scelta?  
Il compagno che si era scelta… L’ironia di vedere Severus Piton accanto a Lily era evidente. Eppure, Harry… Non aveva forse ragione?  
Se Piton la amava, allora Eva sarebbe stata sempre al sicuro e protetta. Se l’amava, l’avrebbe riempita di amore come non aveva mai potuto fare in vita, ma come avrebbe sempre desiderato fare…  
Fece un passo verso l’uomo, riportando l’attenzione di tutti su di lui.  
Severus, con anni e anni di Occlumanzia alle spalle, non tradì il minimo nervosismo e mantenne un’espressione neutra, ma dentro di sé poteva sentire il cuore martellargli in gola.  
Ginny alzò la testa e pose un’unica domanda.  
“La ami?”  
Tutti si zittirono, e persino Eva smise di fronteggiare i suoi genitori adottivi per girare la testa verso di lui.  
Alla fine, era così semplice. Sapeva già la risposta, era arrivato solo il momento di condividerla.  
Non poteva più scappare di fronte a ciò che provava.  
Non poteva più avere paura di se stesso.  
Non dopo aver trovato qualcosa per cui valesse la pena, e che non fosse solo un ricordo sbiadito.  
“Sì.”  
Eva si aprì in un enorme sorriso e gli si buttò fra le braccia, e lui la strinse, sorridendo, così, davanti a tutti e incurante del resto.  
Si sentiva… Vivo. Di nuovo libero di vivere le sue emozioni, senza maschera, senza timore.  
Alla fine, fu quel sorriso a convincere Ginny, più della risposta.  
“Allora, ti affido mia figlia. So che ogni altra raccomandazione è inutile.”  
Ci furono altre proteste da parte di Abbie a Alan, a cui Harry e Ginny si occuparono di rispondere.  
Severus e Eva sembravano troppo persi in quell’abbraccio, per prestare attenzione a qualsiasi altra cosa.

***

Severus aveva comprato un’altra casa.  
Il Ministero, una volta che Harry Potter disse a tutti di aver ritrovato Severus Piton, gli rimborsò in un’unica rata la rendita vitalizia che gli sarebbe spettata dopo la guerra.  
Il professore, perciò, scelse con Eva una piccola villetta, abbastanza grande per due o tre persone, a metà strada fra il paese di Eva e Godric’s Hallow, dove vivevano i Potter. Harry aveva collegato subito il camino della casa sia a casa White che alla propria, ed Eva aveva imparato ad utilizzare la Metropolvere come prima cosa.  
Anche Minerva non ci aveva messo molto ad abituarsi alla nuova casa e alle nuove comodità: Eva aveva comprato un sacco di giochi solo per lei; giochi che sarebbero andati bene ad un gatto piccolo, ma con cui Minerva aveva simpatizzato presto, reclamandoli con le unghie e con i denti – letteralmente – come suoi.  
Per il resto, per la _magia_ , Severus era un ottimo insegnante. Dopo il trasferimento si era messo d’impegno per far diplomare Eva. Erano partiti dalle basi, dopo aver fatto un giro a Diagon Alley per comprare la bacchetta e tutto l’occorrente, e Eva era un’allieva entusiasta, anche se non imparava molto in fretta.  
Pazienza, avrebbero avuto tempo.  
Avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.

***

Lily tornò a trovarla in sogno circa due anni dopo la prima volta.  
“Nonna!” esclamò Eva, riconoscendola. Si trovavano in un prato e il vento scompigliava loro i capelli, dispettoso.  
“Lily Luna, mia cara.”  
Eva, oramai, si era abituata al suo doppio nome. I suoi genitori adottivi, i suoi amici e Severus la chiamavano Eva, mentre i Potter e la sua altra famiglia – ci aveva messo _mesi_ a memorizzare facce e nomi, da quanti erano – la chiamavano Lily.  
“Come mai qui? Dopo tutto questo tempo?”  
Lily rise, poi si alzò e le venne incontro, abbracciandola.  
“Saranno due gemelli bellissimi.” le disse.  
“Co… Gemelli? Ma che dici?”  
“Beh, i figli tuoi e di Severus.”  
“Ma io non sono incinta!”  
“Oh, non ancora!”  
“Ma Severus è sempre così scrupoloso…”  
“Accadrà, vedrai. Prima di quanto credi.”  
Quando si svegliò, Eva si tastò la pancia, ma sembrava come sempre piatta e vuota.  
Siccome erano solo le quattro di mattina – l’orologio sul comodino non sbagliava – si rigirò nel letto, trovando Severus; si accoccolò all’uomo e riprese a dormire.

***

Noemi aveva appena finito di frequentare il college e si era laureata da poco. Le ci erano voluti solo tre anni, dopo la maturità.  
Aveva fatto una festa in grande, invitando ovviamente Eva e Severus – quest’ultimo suo malgrado –. Con il tempo aveva imparato a conoscere l’uomo, ma non gli ispirava ancora fiducia.  
Eva era migliorata moltissimo negli studi e, a volte, si divertiva a combattere per finta con i suoi fratelli o con i suoi cugini. Suo padre, Harry, le diceva che avrebbe avuto un futuro come Auror, una volta preso i M. A. G. O.  
La festa era in un locale, che Noemi aveva affittato per tutta la notte.  
Mangiarono, bevvero e ballarono per parecchio tempo. Persino Severus, dopo qualche bicchierino di troppo – che Eva gli spinse con forza in bocca, ovviamente – si lasciò andare e scese in pista.  
Nella sua testa vorticavano le immagini della ragazza. Erano passati anni e lei era ancora al suo fianco, innamorata come e forse anche più del primo giorno.  
Si sentiva fortunato.  
 _Ho fatto bene a lasciarmi i miei timori alle spalle._  
Nonostante l’età, forse complice l’alcool, dopo la festa lui ed Eva si diedero alla pazza gioia. Era stato strano resisterle persino mentre erano in discoteca, ma da qualche parte nella sua mente sapeva che fare certe cose in pubblico era _sbagliato_.  
Il giorno dopo si svegliarono, nudi, in mezzo al letto sfatto.  
Severus sentiva male dappertutto e non era passato istante, da quando aveva aperto gli occhi, che non si fosse lamentato.  
“Ricordami di non andare mai più in un posto simile.” stava dicendo, per l’ennesima volta, mentre Eva tornava dal bagno dopo aver fatto la doccia. Lui avrebbe voluto seguirla, ma non riusciva neppure ad alzarsi.  
Lei rise e gli si sedette accanto, accarezzandogli i capelli.

***

Il terzo giorno di fila che si svegliò in preda alla nausea e al vomito, Eva si ricordò del sogno che aveva fatto ormai più di un anno prima.  
“Oh porc…!” esclamò, asciugandosi il viso.  
“Che succede? Stai ancora male?” le chiese Severus, affacciandosi alla porta, preoccupato.  
“Mh.” disse Eva, in tono neutro, piegando la testa “Severus, ti senti pronto per la paternità?”  
Lui strabuzzò gli occhi e si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva. Quando si fu ripreso rialzò lo sguardo – aveva le lacrime agli occhi per la tosse – e le disse: “Stai scherzando, vero?”  
Eva lo superò, andando in camera a buttandosi a pancia in su sul letto. Si toccò il ventre, sovrappensiero.  
“A quanto pare no.”  
“Ma noi non abbiamo mai…”  
“Dopo la festa di Noemi.”  
Severus si zittì, sedendosi accanto a lei, circospetto.  
“Eravamo ubriachi, Severus. Probabilmente non te ne sei ricordato.”  
“Però” disse lui, in difficoltà “Non è detto che un po’ di vomito possa stare a significare per forza…”  
“L’ho sognato.”  
Severus rimase zitto, incredulo, mentre Eva eseguiva una mezza piroetta e si metteva seduta accanto a lui.  
“Me l’ha detto Lily.” disse, prendendogli le mani.  
“… Lily?”  
“Oh, sì. Era già successo, in passato. Mi aveva avvertito che sarei stata felice con te, che avrei conosciuto Harry, che il mio vero nome era Lily Luna.”  
“Ma questo quando…?”  
“Il giorno prima di scoprire tutto.” rispose lei “È vero, l’ho sognato più di un anno fa _questo_ , ma so che è vero. Lo sento. Ogni tanto mi capita di prevedere le cose, di fare sogni che si avverano… Tipo quando mi sono scottata con l’acqua della pasta, o quando ho incontrato per la prima volta il ragazzo di Noemi… Credevo che fosse, ecco, normale. Ma solo due volte ho sognato Lily, e la prima volta mi ha detto cose esatte, quindi…”  
“In poche parole, sei una Veggente.” concluse Severus, che si stava appigliando a tutto pur di non pensare a _quello_. A un bambino in arrivo.  
Eva alzò gli occhi al cielo, pensando.  
“… Può essere, non ci avevo mai pensato… Ma le profezie non funzionano in un altro modo?”  
“Ci sono diversi modi per essere Veggenti, Eva. C’è chi profetizza facendo gli occhi vacui e la voce strana, chi legge il futuro nelle stelle e chi lo scopre tramite i sogni.”  
Eva sorrise, riportando la sua attenzione su Severus.  
“E allora, pronto per fare il padre?”  
 _Povero me…!_  
“Insomma… Magari prima potresti fare un test… Merlino, i tuoi mi uccideranno, e intendo tutti e quattro…”  
Eva rise, alzandosi con l’intenzione di vestirsi.  
“Ah, Severus…” disse infine, mentre stava per uscire dalla porta. Severus era rimasto seduto sul letto, ancora incredulo.  
Da una parte vedeva un bel bambino tutto suo, che gli somigliava e che somigliava ad Eva, e gli faceva una tenerezza incredibile.  
Dall’altra era spaventato a morte.  
“Che c’è?” le chiese, alzando lo sguardo.  
Eva aveva l’espressione luminosa e birichina che lui associava ai bambini che facevano una marachella.  
 _Oh, Merlino…_  
“Sono gemelli!”  
 _Lo sapevo! Sono finito!_  
Eva uscì, ridendo, e Severus si sdraiò sul letto.  
Forse non era poi un male.  
 _Una famiglia mia._  
No, non era un male.  
Si riaddormentò, con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
 


End file.
